


A Trick to Remember

by MusicalNerd97



Category: Criminal Minds, Superantural
Genre: Alternate story line, FBI aliases, Multi, Oblivious!FBI, Trickster - Freeform, Violence, apocalypse time line, past friendships reference, somewhat sabriel, somewhat similar to season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNerd97/pseuds/MusicalNerd97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU are in over their heads when a case comes in that has no pattern accept for the fact that the victims all had a secret. Sam and Dean come in posing as FBI agents. They work within the police force to catch their monster this time, without letting the FBI know they aren't real agents and what they're really up against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick of the Sickos

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one I wrote, not intending to do a sequel but one might happen. Like in the far future? So if it does well enough I will consider it and post the title of the sequel here later. 
> 
> *disclaimer* Own nothing but the story line*

Garcia was tired, tired of the pain and tired of everyone stabbing someone or turning them into some “special” project they had. She’d seen it all, from simple killings because they were scared all the way to killing people for a sacrificial ritual that had been outdated for centuries. There was no way to make it stop, all she could do was to help catch them and put them away. It was never enough though; there was always someone else who was going to be out there. Someone else who was going to kill a poor innocent person; it was sickening.   
  
She was on her way to bureau right now. They’d all been called in for, what JJ called; a very strange one. To be honest, Garcia was terrified about what that meant. If JJ was calling it strange it must be either very gruesome or something new. Either way, both were very unappealing.   
  
Walking in, she was greeted by some of the agents at their desks. Garcia gave a friendly smile back before hurrying off to the board room. She took a seat at the round table where most of the team was already seated. Only Reid and Hotch were missing.   
  
They came in a few minutes later. Reid rushing in, his long hair windblown and he seemed flustered, which was odd for him. Hotch was cool and collected, perfectly dressed and coiffed; just as always.   
  
“Good morning team, sorry to drag you up so early but JJ showed me the case… It’s one we really need to focus on. It’s here in our town.” Hotch began the meeting before motioning to JJ to start.   
  
They all looked at her as she turned toward the screen and brought up crime scene photos. They were all of people having been murdered in very gruesome ways. One had been ripped limb from limb and was lying in a circle, another looked like it had been torn apart by an animal, Garcia cringed at one of a man sitting in a chair with his eyes burnt out of his skull. There were others on the screen, unclear to her what had really happened but they looked awful. Limbs destroyed, blood everywhere, bones sticking out at wrong angles and so many people too.   
  
“These killings have all taken place here in Quantico. We haven’t found a pattern but there is a good indication that it’s the same person.” JJ began, she clicked a button and the screen zoomed in “At each crime scene there were notes saying what the victim had done. Wrongs they had done.” She made a small grimace and said “Not all the victims were killed although more than half were. The ones who weren’t killed are all in psychiatric wards and have written statements of what happened to them.”   
  
She handed them papers of the reports and Garcia sped read through some of them. Some had to do with aliens, some had to do with wild pugs attacking them, and others said they were being followed by a group teenagers. All of them had had jobs that related to their events; by the looks of it they were all cruel in their jobs.   
  
Reid then spoke up saying “It would seem the unsub thinks he’s doing what’s right. Getting rid of people who are cruel or awful humans…” He trailed off and stared at the screen, his face told Garcia that he knew more than he was letting on. That was rare too; usually Reid wasn’t one to hide things. Especially things he knew.   
  
Garcia didn’t say anything though; she knew how difficult cases could be. Maybe he was remembering one and it just made him sad. It happened to the best of them.  
  
She sighed and then asked “What do you want me to look for Hotch?”   
  
“People who have lost their jobs recently, anyone who would feel like they’ve been done wrong.” He replied running a hand over his face. It was clear that the job was starting to really take its toll on him. He was starting to get tired of it.   
  
She stood up to leave when an intern came running in saying “Mr. Hotchner? I’m sorry but we have two FBI agents here…”   
  
Their boss looked at the intern and said “FBI agents; from where? We didn’t call anyone in.”   
  
“They didn’t say... Just that it was really important that they talked to you. They said they have some crucial information about the case you’re doing?” The intern shrugged “Sorry sir, that’s all they said.”   
  
With a sigh Hotch nodded and left the room, pushing past the intern. The rest of the team sat silently in the room, not sure of what to say. They’d never had other bureaus send them agents; they worked with the police force of the town or city they were in but never other bureaus.   
  
What was so special about this case that someone thought they would need help?   


*******

****  
  
Sam still wasn’t sure that this was such a good idea. Sure he knew this was necessary, they had to catch the trickster and stop the real FBI from getting in over their heads. They were not ready for the type of tricks that was to be expected. Based on what Sam had already read about, there had a wide spread amount of murders. All of them with a note at the scene of the crime and, though it wasn’t in the report, Sam had seen in the crime scene photos traces of candy wrappers.  
  
This was there kind of gig, they needed to help this city. They also needed to be inconspicuous; it wasn’t going to be like a normal hunt. These people were the experts. Sam knew they would probably be able to read them before they could even get a word in. They lied for a living though and so Sam liked their odds.   
  
His jaw clenched as they stood in the bureau main office and the intern came back with a menacing looking man. He had on a very expensive looking suit, nothing like their cheap ones, his black hair was neatly slicked back and he had brown eyes that Sam figured would be warm under better circumstances. He was tall, about Dean’s height.   
  
The agent stared at the brothers, scrutinizing them silently. Sam tried not to shift under his gaze. That was the last thing they needed, to look guilty in front of an FBI agent.   
  
“Hello, I’m Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the behaviour analysis unit. How can I help you gentlemen?” The man introduced himself. He held out his hand for each of them to shake. Sam shook it, trying to seem confident. Dean as usually was acting cocky; he wasn’t grinning or anything but he didn’t look nervous at all either. Sam figured that was a good sign. Then again, not being nervous around authority figures was kind of part of the job description.

Dean spoke up and said “I’m Special Agent Smith and this is Special Agent Carter. We are with the South Dakota department and we believe that a killer you have on your hands is the one who has been killing people in our city as well. We tracked him here and plan on capturing him here. If you don’t mind we will be working alongside you and your... team?”   
  
Sam gave a small nod, they held up their badges and then he spoke up “I’m sure this won’t be a problem will it sir? I understand this isn’t... The usual procedure but we really need to be here. He killed many of our citizens. Some of them good people.”   
  
“Then I’m afraid he doesn’t fit your pattern.” Hotchner replied with a sigh “Unless he left a note describing some crime they had supposedly committed.”   
  
Dean nodded “Yes that sounds like him.”   
  
With another exasperated sigh Hotchner turned around and said “Well, I suppose you better follow me. We have already met about the criminal; perhaps you can give us some new insight?”   
  
“Would be our pleasure.” Sam assured him. He did his best not to let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been so worried that the agent would have seen right through their scam. He seemed much too stressed to even try and doubt that they weren’t who they said they were.   
  
For that Sam was grateful.  
  
They walked inside the meeting room and Hotch introduced them to the rest of the team, he started with an older Italian looking man, “Special Agent David Rossi,” He moved on to the young tough looking black man behind him “Special Agent Derek Morgan,” Around the table to a young woman with black hair and eyes to match “Special Agent Emily Prentiss,” Next was a younger man, not a very strong build and long hair. He had on glasses and Sam couldn’t help but think he looked a little nerdy but sweet. “Doctor Spencer Reid.” He pointed to a blonde woman at the front of the room “Special Agent Jennifer Jureau, she’s the one who gives us and chooses our cases.” The last girl was had bright red hair and was decked out in many colourful clothes and was her own self, most unlike the other agents who all wore suits or darker looking clothing “And our tech analysis and specialist Penelope Garcia.”   
  
Dean gave a short nod and looked at the pictures on the screen. Sam gave a small hello and leaned his tall frame against the wall. The agents regarded them in a confused and observant manner. Sam felt as if they were undressing him with their eyes, trying to find out is secrets and life story. He shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at the main screen. The pictures of the victims he’d already seen were displayed there. He withheld a sigh and let the blonde one, Agent Jureau, speak.   
  
“We don’t know where to start, but the local police have agreed to help us out in any way they can. We can’t say or even guess who the next victim will be.” As she explained, Sam noted that her eyes were tired and almost dead. Most of theirs were actually. Except for Penelope, she had pain and fear in her eyes. From the looks of it, Sam could see that she felt more strongly than most of her partners.   
  
If push came to shove, he could only assume she would be their way in. He thought that if they had to she would probably believe their story more than any of the other agents. Sam wished he could talk to the one called Doctor Reid, the man looked smart and Sam figured he might be useful if it was possible to get him to believe them. He also seemed like one of those people who needed to see to believe. Which, naturally, put him out of the question; he would have to see proof to believe them at all. Of course Sam and Dean couldn’t give him proof, not until they caught the son of a bitch anyway.   
  
He listened intently to how the people that didn’t know what was going on were taking this. It sounded like this wasn’t the first very strange guess they’d had; though it was definitely in the top 5. Sam concluded this by the way they talked and the questions and assumptions they were coming up with. He and Dean listened intently, not saying a word unless spoken to.   
  
Which not surprisingly didn’t happen that often; the agents acted as if they weren’t even there. They were talking amongst themselves and most of what they came up with wasn’t too far from the truth. In all honestly this kind of surprised Sam; they were reading the trickster’s personality without even having met him before.   
  
When it was clear that the agents had discussed all they could, Hotchner turned to them said “Is there anything else we should be aware of about this unsub?”   
  
That’s what they called him, an unsub. For some reason it made Sam smile, a small one that no one would notice of course. It was just something he’d never heard before.   
  
“Well you guys have down a great job of analyzing this asshole.” Dean started, his anger toward the trickster leaking through. Sam winced a little but didn’t interrupt. There was nothing he could do to stop Dean anyway. “What you missed, what should have been in the reports by the way, are the candy wrappers.” The team stared at him in confusion but Dean ignored them and went on “This guy has a huge sweet tooth. Look at all the crime scene photos, you’ll see them.”   
  
The shuffling of papers followed and then Sam jumped in “The significance of this won’t really help the investigation but if you can find security footage of someone buying bucket loads of chocolate bars of candy you will have an idea of what to look for.”   
  
“Have any of you seen him before?” Agent Jureau asked looking the boys over with a doubtful expression.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes “Believe it or not lady we have. We can give you a description but it may not help you out.” Dean paused, for dramatic affect maybe, honestly Sam had no idea “See he changed his appearance sometimes. If he knows you are hot on his trail he’ll be trickier to find. He can... Morph into people in a way; become someone else.”   
  
“What do you mean by that? Are you saying he... shifts into people? That isn’t technically possible.” Reid spoke up with a sure tone in his voice.

Sam gave the man a nod “True, technically it shouldn’t be. I’ve seen him do it though, we both have.” Okay so maybe they were giving too much away but Dean was right to tell them, they needed to know this much at least.   
  
“Anything else?” Hotch asked, turning the conversation back to what was important.   
  
“Yeah, he loves games and tricks. He will toy with us.” Sam stated “Probably try and turn us against each other. He did it to me and Agent Smith here the first time we got on his scent. Got us so turned around he got away.” Okay so that isn’t exactly what happened, it was close enough though! They couldn’t really tell them the truth now could they?   
  
With a nod Hotch dismissed them, giving them all a task to be done. Dean was put with Morgan to go and talk to the victim’s living relatives and Sam volunteered to help Reid go through the notes he had left to see if there were any clues. Sam thought it best, he could make up things as he went and give Reid some clues that would eventually help to the trickster’s capture.   
  
The team meeting ended and everyone went off to their tasks.   



	2. Meeting the Families

Dean got out of the black SUV with Agent Morgan and walked toward the first victim’s house. The trip there had been quiet; not even rock ‘n’ roll to break the awkward silence and obvious tension. From the looks of it Morgan was a strong cop; he took his job very seriously and didn’t joke often. At least not on the job. Dean was in all honestly almost intimidated by this man.

“The first victim here was Mr. James Kent.” Morgan said, finally breaking the silence and giving Dean the rundown of what they were doing here, “He was a vet. He was the one who’d died being torn apart by some unknown animal.”   
  
Dean nodded “What did his note say?”   
  
Morgan sighed “The note claimed that he’d been putting animals that had been in the kennel for more than a week down. Any pet that didn’t have an owner come back for them, if the owner came back after he’d already put them down he’d say that their pet just hadn’t survived.” The agent shook his head “His record doesn’t show that he had this behaviour though. Based on what our data shows on him he was a kind loving husband and took great pride in his work.” Morgan looked at Dean “How did the killer know these people’s darkest secrets?”   
  
_If only you knew…_ Dean thought in amusement, in response though he simply shrugged. Millions of thoughts flew through his head though. This damn trickster needed to die. He thought about what poor Sam had had to go through on that day full of Tuesdays. He didn’t remember anything except for the last Tuesday and then the next day but Sam had been pretty shaken up about it.   
  
“You still with me Smith?” Morgan’s voice broke his thoughts and Dean looked up at him in confusion and then remembered that he was Smith right now.

“Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought I guess?” Dean murmured.   
  
A small smile played at Morgan’s lips “Do you do that often?”   
  
He shrugged “Depends.”   
  
The man gazed at him for a good few minutes and Dean shifted a little under it. He was exactly uncomfortable but he didn’t like the way he was almost undressing him with his eyes. Not in that gay way that he and Cas seemed to do sometimes… Wait what no… Just, the man was reading him. Yes that was it noting more. Dean shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He then lead the way up to the front door. He could hear Morgan following close behind and could almost hear the complete confusion that was emanating from the agent.   
  
Dean glanced back at the SUV they’d driven in. He sighed heavily and turned back to the task at hand. He missed seeing his baby out front of a house, he missed her in general. She was back sitting in the FBI parking lot. That had to be the worse place for her! What if she was scratched? Or worse towed? He shivered at the thought of going back and finding her missing.   
  
_Stay focused!_ He scolded himself.   
  
Heaving another heavy silent sigh he went and stood next to Agent Morgan. The agent glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow “You okay man?”   
  
Dean nodded “This is just a hard case to deal with, you know?”   
  
To his surprise the agent nodded “Yeah I know.” He looked back at the door “I have had too many cases that make me think I need to step back. Too many cases where I just lose control, when we find the guy all I can think of his seeking revenge.” He looked over at Dean, in his eyes Dean could see years of withheld pain “There are too many cases like this one.”   
  
He could only agree. Most of his cases these days were like this. He didn’t know how to cope with them; he was tired of the job. He just wanted to have a normal life. One that didn’t involve putting his life on the line for ungrateful people every damned day.   
  
Morgan knocked firmly on the wooden door and they waited patiently on the front porch. From inside Dean could hear the shuffling of feet as someone rushed to the door. Standing up a little straighter Dean put his hand in his pocket, ready to reach for his badge when the owner asked. They always did after all.   
  
A short blonde woman opened the door to them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Dean flinched a little. He was not good with hysterical chicks.   
  
He didn’t have to worry though, Morgan took care of it. “Afternoon Ma’am. We are from the FBI, I’m Special Agent Morgan and this is Special Agent Smith. We were wondering if it would be alright if we asked you a few questions about your husband?”   
  
The woman nodded “Yeah, sure. Please come in.”   
  
Morgan thanked her and then entered first with Dean close behind. They walked down a very neat hallway with pictures all along the walls. A feeling of loss shot through Dean’s chest, a memory suddenly hit him of his own childhood home. The pictures of them all along the walls. Only a few with Sammy, since it was all destroyed before they could get a lot up there.   
  
Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus and carry on into the seating room where she gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. They sat side by side and she sat across from them on the flower patterned chair.   
  
Dean let Morgan do the talking. He didn’t want to mess up and ask a question that would raise suspicion with his partner.   
  
“Mrs. Kent, could you please tell us how your husband was at home? Any violence, or did was he ever abusive at all?” He started with. Dean wasn’t sure where he was going with this line of questioning, but he said nothing. Morgan was the professional and Dean wasn’t going to argue with him.   
  
She thought for a moment and then replied with “He... He wasn’t violent no.” Mrs. Kent shook her head rapidly “Why would you ask me something like that?”   
  
“We just have to be sure. Based on the note the killer gave us about your husband, it is a possibility.” He replied formally. “Did you know about what he was doing to the animals in his practice?”   
  
Again Mrs. Kent took too long to answer and Dean had to chime in saying “You know hiding evidence or anything that you know is a crime Mrs. Kent. We could technically bring you in for that.” Morgan cast him a warning glance but Dean ignored him. She knew something and Dean wasn’t going to let her hide it.   
  
She broke into tears again “Please! You need to understand that this was my husband! I love him, loved him,” She added painfully “I don’t know what I’m going to do now. He was everything to me.” Morgan handed her a tissue sympathetically while Dean rolled his eyes. “Thank you. Yes, to your question Agent. I had... suspicions about what my husband was doing. Nothing I was absolutely sure of though and so I never questioned him on it.”   
  
Dean gave a slow nod, threatening always got what they needed out of someone. Didn’t matter who he was dealing with; be it a monster, victim or mourning family member. It wasn’t the kindest way of doing it but if it worked he saw no reason to change tactics.   
  
Still, Morgan looked at him with a shocked expression and then continued with his questioning “What did you start to suspect?”   
  
“That he may be doing something illegal. He was never one to talk about his work life at home, but still he did bring his emotions home with him. At times I saw the pain in his eyes, and then there was joy. Always joy.”She explained thoughtfully. “My husband had never truly loved animals, but he hated to see any creature in pain. If what this killer claims he did is true, my James probably thought he was helping them.”   
  
Mrs. Kent wiped her eyes and then said “If you don’t mind I would ask that you leave now.”   
  
Morgan nodded “Of course Mrs. Kent. We have everything we need anyway.” He rose and Dean stood with him, straightening his suit as he did. She eyed both of them as they left the house, leaving Dean with a chill running up his spine. He shivered and walked swiftly beside Morgan.   
  
“What was that in there man?” Morgan asked opening the door to the SUV and climbing into the driver’s seat.   
  
Dean got in shotgun, casting a glance up at the house before answering “She wasn’t telling us the truth, we had to get it out of her somehow didn’t we?” He thought he was being reasonable but Morgan didn’t seem to see it that way.   
  
The FBI agent shook his head “You can’t just threaten a mourning widow. Is that how you and your partner usually conduct your interviews?” He turned the key in the ignition and continued “Is that what it’s like in South Dakota?”   
  
Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. So Agent Morgan was truly the good cop. Go figure. “No, that isn’t how we usually conduct our interviews. But come on, even you had to be able to tell that she was lying to us! I was right too wasn’t I? No harm done!”   
  
“Except we got kicked out of her house.” He pointed out.   
  
“Details.” Dean replied waving him off.   
  
The agent slammed his palm on the steering wheel making Dean look over. “It isn’t details! If you hadn’t gone and scared her we may still be in there! We could have gotten more out of her!”   
  
He made a grunt of amusement “She wasn’t going to tell us anymore. Hell she hardly told us anything to begin with! We just know that the man was definitely a psychopath. He did exactly what the Trickster said he did.”   
  
“The Trickster?” Morgan asked “What? You guys _named_ him?”   
  
Instantly Dean realized his mistake. He resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth and improvised fast “Yeah, the department came up with it. Based on how his kills were set up. Most of them are deadly pranks. We figured it made sense.” He ended with a shrug, trying desperately to remember everything Bobby had first told him and Sam about this creature when they’d met him.   
  
Morgan gave a small nod “Makes sense.”   
  
Dean gave a small grin, if only Morgan knew the truth. He wouldn’t be looking so impressed with them right now. Glancing out the window he noticed they were pulling into the parking lot of Headquarters, he looked over at Morgan and asked “Do we not have another family to visit?”   
  
He shook his head “The others have that one. We have to go report in and see if we have made any headway in finding the unsub.”   
  
Dean pretended to know what Morgan was saying and nodded “Yeah, right.” Usually he and Sam would go back to the motel and try to find out where the Trickster would strike next. Who cared about reporting to someone? Then again, they were infiltrating the FBI they had to do this. They really had to act the part.   
  
Morgan led the way back into the building and up to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and said with a smile “You might want some too, we are not going to be getting much sleep while this bastard is still out there.”   
  
He let out a full hearted laugh “It was looking more and more and like the FBI and their job weren’t too different. Except of course, the legal and illegal issues; besides all that though Dean was starting to enjoy this... Police work.   
  
Of course he would never tell Sammy that.  
  
Where was Sam anyway? He looked out the door, sipping his coffee. Sam was in the conference room with that young guy. His name had slipped Dean’s mind already. With a wave to Morgan he walked in and leaned against the doorframe listening to them.

The young agent was rattling on about some pattern and Sam was sitting in a chair grinning. Dean looked at the board and blinked. This kid was a genius. He had actually found a pattern in the Trickster’s chaos. He had somehow brought a small sense of order to it.   
  
He walked in the room further and grinned “Wow, that’s pretty impressive. No one back home could figure anything like this out.”   
  
Sam sent him that classic bitch face of his which only made Dean snicker.   
  
The agent grinned and Dean could have sworn he blushed the slightest bit. “Well, um see the killer is only killing in one general area. It seemed to centre around this building here.” He took his blue pen and circled the building in the middle of all the crimes. “This is the library in Quantico. It is dead centre of each the murders and incidents. I think the killer might be there somewhere.”   
  
“Okay.” Dean said with a grin “Let’s go then.” He left the room with a sense of joy in the pit of his stomach; this could be the end of the case. The quickest one they’d ever done!  



	3. The Trickster

Sam followed Dean and Reid out of the conference. Dean was leading with a sure foot and Reid hurried behind asking him what the plan was. Sam caught up with Dean and quickly whispered in his ear “We can’t just go off Dean! That doesn’t work here!”   
  
Dean stopped instantly and sighed “Right, I forgot...” Turning back around he grinned at Reid “Okay, sorry got caught up in the moment. Let’s go get the others, the more the better!”   
  
He had to turn away and smirk. To Sam, it was clear Dean was lying through his teeth; poor Doctor Reid though sucked it all up and rushed away to gather the rest of the team. Dean stood tapping his foot and gave Sam an exasperated look “We couldn’t do this job by ourselves again why?”   
  
Sighing he replied “Because posing as FBI in a city with a big FBI home base would be the stupidest thing we’ve ever done. And Dean? That’s saying something for us!”   
  
His brother sighed again and slouched against the wall behind him “You’re right. Still, working with these guys...” Dean looked down the hall where Reid had disappeared “It’s weird ain’t it?” A short laugh escaped him “I mean considering we’re, “He dropped his voice down to a whisper “technically wanted b the FBI.”   
  
Sam laughed and nodded “Yeah, I guess that is pretty weird. Who would have thought we’d be the ones helping them out?”   
  
“Not me.” Dean replied standing up straight as the rest of the team arrived.   
  
They rushed out of the building to the cars. Sam saw Dean start toward his car but pulled him away at the last minute. They got into an SUV with Reid and Morgan. “Better not to take too many cars.” Sam explained; addressing the confused expression Reid cast them. He nodded and stared straight ahead anxiously.   
  
Reid was one of those people that made Sam remember why he did the job he did. Sure the guy was a cop but he was also a doctor of sorts and one of the smartest Sam had ever met. Besides Ash of course, he smiled as he thought about how well Sam and Reid would have gotten along; long hair and everything.   
  
He made himself get rid of the smile. This was not the time to be happy, they were about to finally get rid of the Trickster. Basically the one creature they had never succeeded in ridding the world of. It was a big moment for him and his brother. They were ready, or at least Sam was. After what the Trickster had done to Dean he was ready to kill this bastard.   
  
Glancing at Dean beside him he saw the determined set in his brother’s jaw and knew that Dean was thinking the same thing. They were ready. This was going to end here and now.   
  
They came to the library and all filed out, putting the building under lockdown. Everyone was looking around in fear and Sam felt bad for them. They were all innocent people. They didn’t deserve to have this happen to them. Rushing in, he held his gun expertly pointed at the floor; behind the other officers looking around for the Trickster.   
  
Sam spotted him crouching behind a desk; he looked up at Sam and winked. His cheeks flamed and anger welled into his chest. Breaking away from the group he raised his gun and pointed it at the cowering Trickster. “Get up.” He growled.   
  
The Trickster gave a grin and stood up, leaning lazily against the counter he’d been hiding under “What are you going to do? Shoot me?”   
  
“We both know that wouldn’t work.” Sam replied, still holding the gun and pointing it at his chest. “If you come quietly, this won’t get messy.”   
  
He smiled again at him and Sam had to force himself to concentrate. “Come on Sammy, you know mess is what I am best at creating!”   
  
“No, not anymore.” Sam shook his head “I won’t let you.” He glanced back at Dean and motioned with his head. Dean came running over, calling to their comrades as he did “We’re going to stop you.” Sam said with a cruel grin.   
  
The Trickster nodded “If you say so Sammy.”   
  
“Don’t call me Sammy.”   
  
A smile spread over the Trickster’s face and he raised his fingers. He went to snap and Sam grabbed hold of him, trying to stop him. He felt the floor slip out from under him and landed hard on his back on what felt like a concrete floor. He groaned and sat up looking around him.   
  
He was in a warehouse, there was concrete below him and a metal roof above him. The Trickster was leaning against one of the pillars that surrounded them and made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue “Now why would you go and do something like that Sam?”   
  
“Do what?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.   
  
“Try and stop me. It does put a strain on our relationship.” He replied with a wink, “I suppose it does benefit you in the end.” He sighed “Thanks to your persistence, I will come quietly. Only because you asked so nicely though.” He added grinning evilly.   
  
Sam nodded “Okay, yeah great.” He stood up, swaying slightly. The Trickster was beside him instantly, steadying him with a concerned expression. Sam looked down at him “Why are you helping me? You’re a monster...”   
  
The Trickster’s face went dark “Yeah, _I’m_ the monster. _I’m_ the one killing people, not caring if they are good people who are just plagued with a disease they can’t control; just trying to survive.” He glared at Sam “And _I’m_ the monster. At least I give my victims a chance, see if they even deserve it. You don’t even give yours that courtesy.”   
  
Shame seeped into his face and he looked away. He hated to admit it, but the Trickster had a point. He and Dean weren’t really known for their mercy. Sam wanted to change that, or at least he did at one point. These days he wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. What he wanted. Lucifer was always hounding him to say yes. To just accept the fate that he would eventually give in to. Sam refused every time, he would never say yes.  He needed to prove to Dean that he was good; that there was no more demon blood or evil inside of him.   
  
“Ah, so you do realize this.” The Trickster said gleefully. “Come on then; time for me to be, as you put it, stopped.”  
  
He looked away again in shame and nodded slowly. “How are we going to get there?”   
  
“The same way we came.” He replied “With a snap.”   


*******

****  
  
Reid stared at where the unsub and Carter had just disappeared. This wasn’t possible, where had they gone? Was this just some magician trick? He looked around wildly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
In mere minutes later they had reappeared. They had searched all over the library; Agent Smith had looked particularly distressed. Reid could understand why, it was hard to lose a colleague. His team had lost many over the years. People died, got up and left; or just disappeared off the face of the earth. Never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
When Reid heard Agent Smith yell from the first floor he rushed down to see Agent Carter standing there with the criminal in handcuffs. The unsub was smiling, like he wanted t to be caught... Recognition of the criminal coursed through him and he had to take a step back in surprise.   
  
It was him.... It was really him! Reid hadn’t been sure, the case had sounded familiar and he hadn’t gotten a great view of him before but now he knew. This was the man he had seen all those years ago.   
  
Taking a step forward he glared at the man. The unsub looked up and grinned at Reid “Well isn’t this a surprise. I didn’t think I’d ever see _you_ again.”   
  
Reid said nothing and ignored the confused looks his teammates sent him. This wasn’t their concern; it was his personal problems. He could deal with them alone, he had up to this point no problem. That wasn’t about to change.   
  
Carter hit the unsub over the head with the butt of his gun and growled “Shut up.”   
  
The unsub smiled seductively up at him and grinned “Oh Sammy, I just love it when you get controlling like that!”   
  
Everyone in the room watched the exchange in confusion. Agent Carter turned red and Agent Smith stared at him and said “We’ll talk later.”   
  
Carter nodded and dragged their suspect roughly out of the library. Reid watched them go, trying to control his breathing. Memories of his childhood were swarming into his head and he had to force them away. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. He needed to stay focused so he could do his job.   
  
Still, they swarmed around his head as he followed the rest of his team out. They looked a little shaken by the events that had taken place. Reid knew he was; he wasn’t even sure _what_ he had seen. He’d always believed it to be impossible!   
  
Then again, he knew it wasn’t. The memories had been blocked for the longest time. He had never wanted them to resurface. They made him question all he knew about the world. All that he cherished and had always had faith in.   
  
All of that had been destroyed in one night; one night where it had all changed forever.   
  
No, don’t think about it now. Worry about all this later. Right now you have a criminal to convict! Reid thought, forcing himself to concentrate. He pushed the thoughts far back into his mind and got back into the SUV with Morgan and the other two agents. This time, however, they had the unsub with them. He cast a nervous glance at him before settling into his seat and resisting the urge to look at him again.   
  
Morgan, the world would have it, didn’t have a problem with the man in the back. He looked at him in the review mirror and said accusingly “So you’re the one called the Trickster.”   
  
He smiled and replied with “I am, did you come up with that name or are you using someone else’s?”  
  
“The agents with you gave it to you.” He replied through clenched teeth. “You can thank them for it.”   
  
The Trickster turned to Carter and grinned “Did you give it to me Sammy?”   
  
“Only he calls me Sammy.” Carter growled back “You should know that.”   
  
“You would think so but... No not really.”   
  
Carter gave an exaggerated eye roll and looked away from the Trickster. Reid turned away from the scene and let a small smile creep onto his lips. He wasn’t really sure why it was there but there was something about the scene that amused him.

He looked away from Morgan and stared aimlessly out the window. Not taking in any of the familiar scenery around him. Reid was completely caught up in the past and trying not to remember it. Needless to say he wasn’t succeeding. Yet he still refused to even acknowledge the fact that these thoughts were in his head. He wouldn’t let them rise up; he wasn’t going to listen to them.

Back at Headquarters, Sam dragged the Trickster inside and stuck him in an interrogation room. He walked out looking satisfied, if only a little worried.   
  
Reid watched him walk down the hallway toward Smith and the two of them disappeared into the coffee room. Curiosity pricked him, something that didn’t happen very often, he crept forward and listened intently to the conversation that ensued.

“Dean we have to tell them. They saw what happened and they probably already have questions!” He heard the voice of Carter say urgently.   
  
The other one, Agent Smith, sighed heavily “Sam you know we can’t. They would throw us in jail for one and almost definitely a crazy house. We just need to keep cool and stay low. Get this over with.” He paused and then continued “We need to convince them to release the Trickster into our custody. That way we can gank for sure and not make the same mistake we have the last two times.”   
  
“I don’t know Dean, I mean we have tried what twice now? Why hasn’t the stake worked? Bobby said it should have.” Carter replied with a soft tone.   
  
Smith said nothing for a good thirty seconds before asking “Are you having second thoughts about killing him? Sam have you forgotten what that bastard to me? To you?”   
  
“No, of course not. I’ll never forget that...” Carter trailed off “He just raised a good point is all...”   
  
“And what point might that be?”   
  
“That we kill these creatures without a real cause.” Carter stated hesitantly. As if he knew what the answer to this statement already was.   
  
Smith sputtered and Reid could hear the eye roll in his voice “No real cause? Come on Sam we’ve been over this! Those monsters deserve what they get! They’re evil and it’s our job to get rid of them! You know that! That’s what we’ve been raised to do.”   
  
“Exactly my point! We never learned to give them a chance. Remember Lenore? She wasn’t bad, she was good and you let her go. We all let her go.” Carter pointed out. “I’m sure there others like her who are in the same position. You said so yourself after that hunt.”   
  
“That was different.” Smith retorted.   
  
“How?”   
  
“There was a crazy ass hunter trying to kill you then.”  The snarky reply came.   
  
Carter heaved a great sigh and said in a voice full of impatience “Look, just trust me on this one okay? We may need him in the future. Let’s not kill him just yet, see what he has to say for himself first.”   
  
Reid had heard enough. He raced away from the room and collapsed into a conference room chair. The agents were not at all what they appeared to be. They were like the people who had come that night, that long ago night...   
  
“Reid! Get up we need to go!” A shouting voice dragged him from his thoughts.   
  
“What why?” He asked seeing Rossi leaving and motioning for him to follow.   
  
“The unsub got out and Garcia is missing. We need to find her and quick.” Rossi replied and disappeared from view.   
  
Reid stood there stunned before taking action and chasing after him. His mind couldn’t fathom why Garcia would have been taken; she didn’t have a cruel bone in her body. Whatever the reason, she was gone and so was the Trickster. He actually agreed with Agent Smith, this man needed to be taken care of.   
  
He had just made it personal.   
  



	4. Reunion from the Past

She was trapped in a dark room, not sure where to look. The darkness pressed around her, almost making it hard to breathe. Garcia didn’t dare scream for fear that he might come back. He wasn’t cruel looking, in fact quite the opposite. Still, he scared her. He had some strange power she had never seen in all her years of working at the bureau. He hadn’t said a word to her and she hadn’t offered up any topic for conversation either.   
  
Wrapping her arms around her knees, she glanced around breathing hard. They would come for her. She knew that, they would find her; they were the best after all. But sitting there alone, feeling the darkness and the cold sweep around her she couldn’t help but doubt it.   
  
Looking around, Garcia wished there was a window. Somewhere she could look out and see where she is. There is nothing though, this guy knows what he’s doing. A proper serial killer, organized and everything; yet when she had seen him, her first thought hadn’t been serial killer. He had seemed so nice and… perfect. Not Derek perfect obviously, no one could compare to him. The Trickster was perfect in a different way. There seemed to be almost a glow around him, something otherworldly.   
  
Garcia leaned against the cold stone behind her and sighed. There was nothing to do in here all alone; she had nothing to entertain herself with. All she wanted was her laptop, not even to contact the team but to do some research on this guy. She wanted to try and figure out who he was and where he came from.   
  
The door in front of her creaked and the Trickster walked with a snarky smile. He wasn’t very tall; still he would have towered over Garcia if she’d been standing. He had ginger hair that fell into his face and those eyes…Golden, like the sun. He was dressed casually and leaned against the door to close it with a slam. “Hey, you’re the tech expert right?” He asked his voice was rich with a sort of joking tone to it.   
  
Unable to speak Garcia merely bobbed her head up and down. She stared up at him wide eyed, as he slowly stalked forward and crouched in front of her with that smile still plastered on his face.   
  
“You don’t need to be afraid of me Garcia.” He laughed at her shocked expression “Yes I know your name.” He gave a little shake of his head “I know all your names and your pasts, even those two agents you have working with you.” The Trickster laughed again “Boy do I know their names and pasts.”   
  
Garcia looked up at him and chocked out quietly “Why not make the score even then? Tell me your name.”   
  
The Trickster looked down at her with a frown, “That would be implying that I play fair.” He leaned down farther in front of her “I don’t play fair sweetheart.”   
Fear clenched inside her, this guy was crazy. It was clear as day in his eyes, those golden eyes that mocked her. They had that glint of knowledge that only belonged to him inside them. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking under that glare. Every instinct in her body told her to run, that this man was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.   
  
“You play tricks right? Why?” She whispered, if she couldn’t get his name maybe she could get his reasoning. Get other information out of him. Garcia would do her best to make the best out of this situation.   
  
The Trickster grinned at her again “I do it to the assholes of this world. To anyone who deserves it. Isn’t that doing the world a favour?” He stood up and walked away from her, “I mean those dicks didn’t even see it coming!” He laughed whole heartedly as if remembering a private joke. He moved back toward the door as he said, “The looks on their faces, oh nothing beats that.”   
  
Garcia stared at him, this guy was insane. He had no remorse for anything! She shrunk back farther, waiting almost impatiently for him to leave. He didn’t; he stood there at the door. When he turned around again his face was softer. His features were vacant and Garcia couldn’t discern at all what he was thinking.   
  
“I need to go.” He said quietly after a few moments. The Trickster lifted up his fingers and with a quick snap vanished from sight.

Garcia sat there blinking in disbelief. What had just happened? He’d disappeared into thin air! People don’t _do_ that! Glancing around nervously she called out “H-Hello?” She knew how cliché it was but honestly she didn’t know what else to say. Here she was locked in a room with someone known as the Trickster; she was starting to understand how that nickname had come to be as well.   
  
Standing up shakily, she moved unsteadily toward the door. Placing her hands on the cool metal she slid them down toward the handle. Silently she prayed that her luck hadn’t run out, that there was still some left that would help her escape this hell. Holding her breath, she grabbed the handle and pulled with all the force she had. The door made a loud creak, but didn’t open.   
  
Taking a deep breath she tried again with the same result. Her luck was gone; the door wasn’t going to open for her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she returned to the back of the room. There was nothing left to do but wait. Her team was coming for her. She had to hold on to that thought; she had to believe that she was right about that.   


*******

****  
  
Back in the SUVs, Sam sat beside his brother and pondered what the Trickster had said to him. He began to wonder if the Trickster was truly what they thought he was. In all honesty he wasn’t like most monsters he had hunted. This one made you think, he wasn’t stupid or reckless either. That was probably the most dangerous part about him. He made you question yourself and your actions. Sam shook his head, trying to clear the doubtful thoughts that had managed to enter. He couldn’t afford to doubt himself, he had to stay sharp.  
  
He sat wringing his hands with worry. What if they didn’t get to the tech analysis fast enough? She had nothing to do with this and didn’t deserve to suffer this way. Sam frowned angrily and let thoughts of strangling the trickster with his bare hands fill his mind. He could feel the creatures thick neck in his palms now, he imagined applying just the right amount of pressure and seeing his eyes start to bulge in pain as Dean came up from behind and stab him through the heart.   
  
Yes, that was how he wanted it to go down. Of course, he was a Winchester and they never got what they wanted.

The SUV sped down the street as they tried to track where Garcia was being kept. Sam could see Morgan white knuckling the steering wheel. He was too close to this; just like Reid it appeared he had an emotional connection to this.   
  
Sam thought he should say something; after all it was his fault. If he hadn’t brought the Trickster back to headquarters Garcia would never have been taken. He had given the criminal exactly what he wanted without even knowing it. That was the worst part, it was his fault but he never could have known this would happen.   
  
In the end he opted for silence. There was nothing he could say to make the situation any better and so silence was the best choice.   
  
The radio on the dashboard crackled with Agent Hotchner’s voice “Morgan, do you copy? We think we may have a location.”   


*******

****  
  
“They’re on their way!” The Trickster sang as he reappeared in the room with a cheery grin. He came close to Garcia and knelt in front of her “To be honest I thought they were better than this. Your team is a lot slower than I took them for.” He shrugged and sauntered off out the door this time.  
  
When the door closed with finality Garcia clutched a hand to her chest, letting a rush of air escape her lips. He had made her jump when he had suddenly popped back into existence. She still wasn’t sure how he was doing that but had decided to not question it. It simply lead to more questions that she couldn’t answer.   
  
There was goodness though, her team was coming. They were truly coming and it wasn’t just a false hope that was hidden in her heart.   
  
They were really going to help her! She would get to see her surrogate family again, all her friends and people that went through the same hells she did. And Morgan, she would get to see Morgan again and would be able to see his bright smile and feel his warm hugs. The home feeling that always seemed to surround him.   
  
Yes she would be safe soon, but then again... How soon was soon?   
  
Her answer came close to five hours later when the Trickster returned with that sheepish grin on his face. He sat down beside her, crossing his legs and leaning back against the wall “They finally got here. Honestly Garcia, how do you deal with how slow they are?”   
  
She softly replied “They usually have me doing the research and finding the people.” It was her job and she hadn’t been there for them to do her job!   
  
The Trickster looked over at her with wide eyes and then lowered his head and shook it sadly. He actually looked sad, his eyes were wet looking. “You humans never learn...” He whispered and then looked back up at her “I don’t understand why you stupid meat sacks don’t just learn to think for yourselves. There is always someone telling you what to do and where to go. Doesn’t that ever get annoying?” He stood up and threw his hands in the air in frustration “You speak of having free will, but I haven’t seen much of that while I have been down here.”   
  
With this he turned his gold eyes on Garcia, they were flaming with anger “And sweetheart I have been down here for a _long_ time.”   
  
Garcia was scared to ask but she had to know “How long is a long time? What do you mean by down here?”   
  
Before he could answer there was a loud bang from outside as her team arrived. The Trickster glanced at the closed door and snapped his fingers, making it open a crack. “You are free to go; I have a date with someone else. I need to say hello to an old friend.” He raised his hand, fingers in snap formation “Oh and before I go, remember this Garcia. This proved how much they need you; I took you because I wanted to see how stupid they were on their own. I wonder who told them where to find you...” With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.   
  
When he was gone Garcia glanced anxiously around and ran from the room down the hall toward the pounding steps of her team.   


*******

****  
  
He was here, Reid could almost sense the monster. He kept glancing over his shoulder with great anxiety. What if he was waiting for him around the next corner? What if this time he would actually take Reid away, take him away instead of warning him?  
  
With a large gulp he carried on, following close behind the new agents. They were carrying guns but they were holding them at their sides. Agent Smith pushed his jacket a side slightly and Reid caught sight of a wooden stake. He blinked in surprise and went to ask him what that was for. However, before he could there was something in front of him.   
  
It appeared so fast he didn’t have time to stop and so crashed into the barrier. When his vision cleared he took a rapid intake of breath to see _him_ standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” He stuttered out, scuttling backwards.   
  
The Trickster shrugged “This is where I hid Garcia, you know the Spency-boy.”   
  
Reid nodded “I knew you’d come here.”   
  
“Yes, fond memories here.” The Trickster replied glancing around with a loving expression. He knelt walked closer to Reid who kept hurriedly moving backwards. “Oh come now Spencer, surely you aren’t afraid of me are you?”   
  
“I have every right to be; especially after what you did!” Reid spat out venomously.   
  
The Trickster actually looked shocked, he leaned heavily against the wall and shook his head sadly “Why did you have to bring that up? We were having such a nice talk.” He flicked his wrist and pinned him against the wall “I wanted to remember the good times Spencer, you know _before_ you found out and things got ugly.”   
  
“That’s putting it mildly.” He said sarcastically.   
  
With another shrug the man slid down the wall and draped his arms over his knees. “I really liked you Spencer, you were different from the other humans I’d met. I thought you would take the news better than you did.”   
  
“You lied to me.”   
  
“No, I never lied. I just didn’t tell you about my true nature right away. Is that really so bad? I mean look how you reacted!”   
  
Reid scowled and rolled his eyes looking away “I reacted normally. Given the circumstances I’m not even sure there is a normal reaction.”   
  
“That’s where you’re right.” The Trickster nodded with that maddening smile on his lips. Reid forced himself to look away and stand up. He stared down at the Trickster and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt.   
  
“I’m going to bring you in now; will you come quietly and not steal someone this time?” Reid asked holding the cuffs ready.   
  
The Trickster grinned at him wider “Kinky Spencer; I didn’t take you for the type.” He held out his hands obediently and Reid ignored his comment, cuffing him tightly and calling down the hall for the rest of his team.   
  
They appeared a few moments later with Garcia. She was cowering slightly under Morgan’s arm. Reid smiled at the sight of her safe. He had been so worried that Trickster would have hurt her or scarred her like he had done to Reid. That was a memory he wished not to remember though and so quickly shook his head to cast it out. “How are you Garcia?”   
  
“Fine; took you guys long enough.” She noted with the ghost of her old smile.   
  
Reid shrugged “We had to be sure.”   
  
“Glad you were.”   
  
“This is all very touching.” The Trickster cut in “But I have places to be and things to do. I will leave you all now to reunite and I am sure to see you all soon.” He turned to Reid and Reid forced himself to stay steady. “Nice to see you again Spencer.” With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the cuffs to clatter to the ground.   
  
Agent Smith swore “Shit! I hate it when he does that.” He kicked a wall and ran a hand through his hair, “Now we are back to square one! The bastard is fucking _playing_ with us!”   
  
Hotch stared at the agent and then back at Reid with a piercing stare “You know him.” He stated plainly to his agent.   
  
Reid simply nodded “Not well enough to help you.”   
  
“We’ll talk later then.” Hotch said and that was final.   
  
Agent Carter was conversing with Smith now, too quiet for Reid to hear but he didn’t really care. At the moment he was more worried about finding and getting rid of the Trickster or as Reid had learned to know him, Gabriel.   



	5. Pie, Paper Work and...Angels?

Dean sat on the bed in their motel. He was tired and only wanted to sleep, however that was not going to happen for him tonight. He had a lot of reading to do and statements to go over. That one kid, Reid, he was hiding something. The Trickster had _known_ him, had known him personally. Whether he wanted to or not Dean would make him tell what he was hiding.   
  
He felt an arm nudge him and glanced over at Sam who was steadily shaking his head at him. Of course Sam already knew exactly what Dean wanted to do. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, asking him why he couldn’t just innocently question the kid. Sam turned on one of his bitch glares and looked away. Dean got the message; if they questioned Reid before his supervisor did they may give themselves away. That was the last thing they needed at the moment!   
  
Dean and Sam left the agents alone at Headquarters and hurried to the Impala. Dean slid into the driver’s seat and stroked the wheel lovingly, “Hey Baby, sorry to leave you out of the action.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door as Dean hit the gas. They drove out of the parking lot and back to their motel.  
  
Dean burst through the door and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. He was done with chasing this creature over and over again. He just wanted it to be over! Glancing over at the door he saw his brother standing there as if in deep thought. Sam was leaning against the closed door with a pensive look on his face, “What’s eating at you Sammy?”  
  
His brother looked up “Something the Trickster said to me.”   
  
This made Dean sit up fast, he shook his head at his brother “You know you can’t believe a word he says Sam. The guy is called The Trickster for crying out loud!”   
  
“I know, I know.” Sam replied and taking a seat at the table. He leaned his chin heavily on his hands. “I just… What he said made sense. He isn’t really the monster here, I mean he is but so are we.”   
  
“Sammy, you aren’t make a lick of sense.”   
  
Sam looked up and shook his head “He made sense though Dean. That’s what worries me. We go around and kill what we are taught is evil. What if they aren’t…Evil? The Trickster kills humans who frankly are evil. We don’t even give them a chance!”   
  
Dean hung his head. Sam was, of course, right which also meant the Trickster was right. He wasn’t ready to admit that but he knew it to be true. “If that’s how you feel then what are you planning on doing?”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Dean flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes. “Well when you figure it out Einstein you let me know. Until then I am going to get my well deserved sleep.”   
  
He heard Sam sit on the bed next to his and then let his brain slip into oblivion.   


*******

  
  
With a glance over at his brother Sam made sure that he was really sleeping. When he was certain he got off his bed and pulled out his laptop, setting up his small station on the table. Just like he did in every motel they rented out.   
  
He hacked into the FBI database and scrolled through the reports of the victims. There wasn’t as many as some he had seen but it was higher than when they had first encountered the Trickster. Sam mulled over the method they were supposed to us to kill this son of a bitch; a wooden stake through the heart, just like you would kill any demigod. Every time they had tried, it hadn’t been the Trickster. Still, Sam couldn’t help but feel that the stake wouldn’t work no matter what. Not that he had any evidence that would prove this of course. It was just a theory of his.   
  
Sam rolled one of their stakes between his fingers and read off his computer screen. There was no information on there that they didn’t already know. Like Dean always pointed out, they were alone on this. None of them really knew what was going on and so they had no help. If they didn’t get rid of the Trickster here who knew what might happen!   
  
Heaving a sigh of resignation, Sam closed his laptop screen and sat back in the chair. The only way to gather more information would be to find the Trickster. Or, better yet, go find that Reid kid. He was with Dean on the fact that they needed to question him. Reid obviously knew something and Sam wanted to know just as badly as his brother did, maybe more.   
  
Casting a weary glance back at his brother he left the motel. The air outside was cool and the wind kicked up a few stray leaves on the ground. Sam wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, only that he needed to be in the city. Maybe go to an all night diner, if he was lucky a bar would still be open; with his luck though he would end up wandering aimlessly around, searching for answers, answers that he probably would never even find.   
  
A flutter of sound made him turn around and he jumped when he saw the Trickster standing there. He had that grin on his face, that one that made Sam feel like he was missing some big joke. Sam couldn’t move he was too shocked at seeing him there. Sure he’d been looking for him but he hadn’t expected to find him!   
  
“Guessing you were looking for me?” The Trickster said cockily.   
  
Sam nodded but said nothing. He stared at the other man, creature, without saying a word. The Trickster was the one to finally break the ever increasing tense silence between them “What can I do for you Sammy?”   
  
“How do you know Reid?” Sam finally chocked out, it was a good starter question right?   
  
The Trickster’s face grew sad and his shoulders seemed to slouch inwards a little “That’s a long story, one I don’t wish to recount.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
He looked up at Sam and Sam felt his heart crack the slightest. There was such pain in his expression; his eyes were slightly tearing up. He’d never seen a monster look so broke before, in all honesty he didn’t have a clue in how to handle this. None of his father’s training could have prepared him for the day he saw a monster cry. The Trickster ducked his head and stared at the ground intensely, “Because mind your own business!” He growled looking up angrily.   
  
Sam took a small step back; the Trickster’s gold eyes were ablaze with fury. The creature stalked toward him, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to get in Sam’s face. “It’s none of your business and I don’t need to answer to you!”   
  
Sam frowned and glared down at the Trickster “Yes, actually you do.” He pulled a wooden stake from his jacket and held it to the Trickster’s chest. “See, if you don’t I’m going to stake you. You have ten seconds to tell me the truth.”   
  
The Trickster looked at the wooden stake pressed against his chest and grinned “If you kill me, it won’t really matter how me and Spencer know each other. Isn’t that right Sammy?”   
  
Not fazed Sam pressed the stake deeper into the Trickster’s chest “Maybe so, but then a dangerous creature would be dead. I think that’s worth not knowing, don’t you?” Pressing the stake a little bit harder Sam felt the end start to enter through his shirt and into skin.   
  
The Trickster’s face never changed, he just stood there taking the pain. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be in pain! He just stared at Sam evenly, that annoying smirk plastered on his face. That one that made Sam feel as if he knew something Sam didn’t.   
  
Continuing to apply pressure, Sam hissed at him “What are you so happy about?”   
  
“You think I’m about to die.” The Trickster said with a shrug “It’s funny to me is all.”   
  
Sam dropped his arm and stared at the creature standing in front of him “How is this funny to you?” He sat back on his heels a little, not sure how to react. This was the most confusing creature he had ever encountered. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”   
  
“That would have been cruel on your part.” The Trickster replied with a frown “I gave you back your brother didn’t I? Would you really have sacrificed that just to kill me?”   
  
Shame heated his cheeks; Sam knew that he actually owed the Trickster. Dean didn’t even know about that deal. He didn’t know that Sam could have ridded both of them of the Trickster but chose to save Dean instead. Dean would be so pissed if he ever found out. Sam half turned on the creature and hung his head “Why am I letting you get to me?” He asked through clenched teeth.   
  
The Trickster came forward and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder “You keep asking yourself that, don’t you Sammy?” He gave it a tight squeeze and Sam glanced back at him to see the creature grinning evilly “I could tell you why that is, but you wouldn’t believe me. Not yet at least.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
He didn’t reply, just continued to grin “I’ll tell you about Spencer, as a reward and thank you for not killing me. No other reason, got it?”   
  
Sam said nothing; he crossed his arms and waited expectantly.   
  
“Alright then,” The Trickster sighed “I have known Spencer since he was a teenager. I myself was a little a younger then. I met him when he was in university, bright kid that one. One of the youngest at the school.”   
  
“And you where there doing what? Wrecking havoc?” Sam interrupted.   
  
The Trickster shrugged “My secrets are my secrets Sammy.” He sighed and continued “It doesn’t really matter what I was doing there, just that I was. I met him when he was in the library one day; I walked up to him and tried to distract him. He ignored me for the most part.” The Trickster grinned as if remembering a fond memory “I kept this up for a few days and at last he asked me what I wanted. He was really polite about it. Gotta give him that.”   
  
“What did you want?”   
  
“Nothing, I was just trying to annoy him. He laughed at that and we became good friends. I trusted him more than I’d ever trusted anyone before. He was, is, one of the brightest and most trustworthy people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” The Trickster continued “Then one day, I trusted him with a secret. He kept it, he never told a soul and to my knowledge still hasn’t. It freaked him out though.”   
  
“What did you tell him?” Sam asked, curiosity making him drop his arms and become more enthralled in the story.   
  
The Trickster gave a chuckle “I told him what I really was. He didn’t believe me at first but I proved it to him. He was okay with it... sort of. He was actually kind of grateful to have me around I think.”   
  
“He was happy to have a trickster around him?” Sam asked skeptically.   
  
“No stupid, an angel.” The Trickster said waving his hand, he stopped short and his gold eyes went wide. The Trickster stared at Sam and then whispered “Why did I just tell you that?” He shook his head and snapped at him “Ask Reid for the rest of the story, I’m done with you Sammy.” And with a snap of his fingers the Trickster disappeared from sight.   


*******

****  
  
Dean raised his head as someone came into the motel room. He reached for the gun under his pillow, finger ready on the trigger. He spun around; gun raised and pointed it at the intruder. Dean blinked when he saw his brother standing there, hands up and surprise on his face.  
  
“I thought you were asleep.” He stated plainly.   
  
Dean shook his head “No, I was but I heard you come in.”   
  
“Sorry.” Sam muttered and took a seat at the table. “You can go back to sleep, I just went to go get some air. I couldn’t sleep.”   
  
“Bad dreams?” Dean asked sitting up, wide awake now as well. “Clowns again? You know you can just kill them right? They are only human after all.”   
  
“Bite me.” Sam retorted with a sigh of exhaustion.   
  
Dean chuckled again and stretched his arms into the air “I’m hungry, is there a store nearby?” He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans.   
  
Sam looked out the window and replied “I think there is a convenience store down the street, why?”   
  
“Pie.” Dean stated, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He grabbed his keys and walked out into the cool air. As he walked he reflected on the night they’d had, it didn’t get much weirder when they were dealing with the Trickster. The paperwork he’d been glancing over before he’d dosed off had been especially strange. They were even strange for the Trickster; Dean had done some digging and had found a connection between them that wasn’t candy wrappers or the fact that they were all A class douche bags.   
  
The victims all had some connection to one of the agents, Spencer Reid. No matter where Dean turned there was always that agent somewhere around the corner. He had a bigger part to this than he was letting on. If Dean hadn’t seen them in the same room together he would have picked Reid as the trickster himself. There were bigger plans being done with Reid though, the Trickster obviously knew him and all Dean had to do was figure out how.   
  
Reaching the store Sam had said would be there he walked in and selected a blueberry pie from the small variety they had. Sam always rolled his at him for buying it and not knowing what was in it. Dean didn’t care at all about that though, pie was pie.   
  
After having paid, he slowly made his way back to the motel. It took all his willpower not to break into the pie while he walked. He was starving, really starving.   
  
A stench of burning wood caught his senses and he looked up from the pie to see the woods beside the motel on fire and moving closer to the room. Their room was right on the end and so would be the first to go up in flames. Dean dropped the pie and began to run forward, yelling for Sam.   
  
Fire followed them wherever they went, always a constant reminder that it was the reason they were so screwed up. Dean yelled Sam’s name, memories of that fateful night swarming into his mind. He saw his brother peek out the window. Before Dean could warn him to get out, an explosion threw him backwards and the motel room went up in flames.   
  



	6. Ashes and Smoke

Dean stared at the fire in shock. He knew every second he stood there Sam was trapped inside the flames but he couldn’t move. He was rooted in place. When he heard another loud bang, Dean shook his head and ran forward. He pounded up the concrete yelling Sam’s name. He was hoping against hope that his brother was still conscious, or that he might be able to hear him over the roar of the flames.   
  
When a tall figure past in front of the window, his heart leapt in gratefulness and he spurred himself on faster. Dean reached the fiery door and raised his arm to go in. He felt fire catch onto his jacket sleeve but he ignored it for the moment. Sammy was more important than anything right now. He didn’t even remotely care if he was burnt by the flames.   
  
“SAM!” He cried out, coughing from a bit of smoke inhalation. He searched around rapidly, trying desperately to see through the clouds of smoke. He could only see the faint outline of the objects that were in the room. “SAM!” He screamed panic rising in his voice and more smoke coming into his throat.   
  
A low coughing sound came from in front of him and a voice coughed out “Dean?” A tall form came stumbling through the smoke and Dean reached out grasping Sam’s shoulders. His brother’s eyes were drooping and watering. He was coughing way too much and Dean knew they had to get out of here as soon as possible.   
  
Propping himself under Sam to help him out he whispered “Hang on Sammy. I’m going to get you out of here.” His mind flashed back to that fateful day as he hurried out of the motel room. The smoke clouded all around him. He coughed, stumbling ever so slightly. His vision began to blur and his head felt fuzzy. Suddenly his limbs felt much too heavy, the smoke was all around him. He wasn’t going to make it, not this time.   
  
Just a few more steps, come on... He thought frantically as a blast of fresh hair attacked him. It gave him hope and a splurge of newfound strength. Pressing on he burst out of the door and the two of them collapsed onto the cold concrete. Dean rolled onto his back and tried to breathe. Short shallow gasps were all he could manage; his brain was still going black. He glanced over at his brother and saw his eyes closed. He wasn’t moving but Dean watched him intently. He had to make sure Sammy was okay. When he saw his brother’s chest move he sighed and then his mind went black.   
  
_“TAKE YOUR BROTHER OUTSIDE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!” Dean heard, his four year old mind not really comprehending what was going on. He stood in front of his dad as his baby brother was stuffed into his arms. His dad looked agitated and distracted. “NOW DEAN GO!” He said urgently and Dean nodded rushing down the hall, clutching little Sammy to him.  
  
Dean ran as fast as he could, the heat of the house was overwhelming. At least downstairs wasn’t as bad. He could hear his dad screaming from upstairs and knew something bad had happened to Mom. He reached the door and shifted Sammy so he could open it. The air outside was cool and Dean shivered, he held Sammy and looked up at the nursery window. It was lit up but not in the way Dean sometimes saw it, the light was flying around and soon the whole upstairs was engulfed in the flames. Looking down at his brother he whispered “It’s gonna be okay Sammy.”   
  
His dad came through the door; Mommy was nowhere to be seen. He picked Dean up and Dean tightened his arms around his brother. They ran down the lawn towards their car. Dean watched over his dad’s shoulder and saw the front floor explode. The sound was almost deafening and he had to resist the urge to cover his ears and start crying. He had to be strong, strong like his dad.   
  
The firefighters arrived shortly after that, one of them came over to the three of them and Daddy stared at him. A few questions were asked, were there any casualties? Daddy answered yes, that Mommy was dead.   
  
Dean didn’t believe it at first but the firefighter nodded and soon the police came over. The fire was extinguished but not before Dean saw his Dad’s face change. It was no longer loving and sad, it was determined and angry.   
  
That was day Dean knew he’d lost his happy family forever and that his life was about to change forever. He reached out to take Sammy away from his dad. Daddy handed him over and then buried his face in his hands. Dean, not knowing what to do, held his brother close and tried to keep him warm. To keep him safe, he would always keep him safe._  
  
“Dean? Dean wake up!” A voice called to him, pulling him out of his mind.   
  
He opened his eyes, Dean blinked. There was a light shining down on him and it hurt his eyes. A hiss of breath was let out in a relieved sigh. There was a figure hovering over him and Dean opened his eyes wider to try and bring the figure into focus. “Thank God Dean I thought you weren’t going to wake up for a moment there.”   
  
“Sam?” He croaked out, letting out a short cough. “You okay?”   
  
Sam laughed “Yeah I’m fine Dean. Are you?”   
  
“Never better.” He replied sitting up and rubbing his head. His eyes were still stinging a bit but he’d had worse before. He coughed again and looked around him and saw a fire truck and police cars surrounding them. The fire was out and people were milling about everywhere. “What happened?” He pulled a breathing mask off his face and sucked in the somewhat acrid tasting outside air. Dean dropped the mask beside him and looked up at his brother for answers.   
  
Sam shrugged and reached out a hand to help him up “No one really knows, someone set a fire inside the room and the room is completely destroyed. The FBI agents said they’d pay for the damage because they think it was the Trickster.”   
  
Dean looked his brother up and down “And you don’t?”   
  
“No.” Sam replied softly.   
  
Dean threw his hands into the air and exhaled swiftly through his closed lips “And why the Hell not Sammy?”   
  
Sam looked away, a slight expression of guilt played across his face “It doesn’t matter Dean. What matters right now is that it wasn’t the Trickster who set the fire. It was someone who doesn’t want us to finish this case.”   
  
“So someone who wants us dead then?”   
  
His brother nodded and Dean rolled his eyes, dragging a tired hand down over his face “Great cause that really narrows down the list!” He moved away from his brother and motioned for Agent Hotchner to come over. The agent said something dismissive to the officer he’d been talking to and made his way toward where Dean and his brother were standing.   
  
“What can I do for you agents?” Hotchner asked, standing straight and firm as if he was in the military.   
  
Dean glanced at his brother and then looked at the head agent “Are there any clues to who might have done this?”   
  
“Well I think it is safe to assume it was our unsub...” Hotchner replied looking Dean over in concern. Dean did his best to hide his annoyance at this; he was fine and didn’t need some cop making those mental decisions about him.   
  
Giving another quick glance at his brother he nodded and then crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to this guy that his dear brother thought the unsub was innocent. How did you even go about bringing such a subject up? Dean heaved a sigh and said “Agent Carter has expressed that he believes the Trickster has nothing to do with this certain incident.”   
  
“Care to explain your reasoning Agent?” Hotchner asked turning his attention to Sam.   
  
Dean had to admit that he was relieved to have the agents penetrating gaze off him. The guy could really make you sweat something good. Sam squirmed a little and then stuttered out “I-I... It just doesn’t seem like his behaviour. He plays pranks, this wasn’t a prank it was a blatant attack. Nothing humorous could have come out of it for him at all.”   
  
Hotchner gave Sam a once over, he actually looked kind of impressed. Dean glared a little at his brother and how easily he’d been able to turn the agent over to his way of thinking. It was so easy for Sam; he could lie and manipulate phrases like they were nothing. Sure Dean had a bit of those skills but he didn’t always think of the best stories on the spot. It was one of the many reasons he loved to have his brother around. He could get them out of anything in a pinch when Dean got too emotional or flustered.   
  
“Okay Agent, I see your point. We’ll look further into this but let’s not let it distract us from the main goal here. We need to find the Trickster and rid our city of him; he is after all still loose out there.” Agent Hotchner noted and then turned around and walked back to his team.   
  
Letting out a soft whistle Dean muttered “Nice save there Sammy.”   
  
His brother nodded “Yeah, close call there. So what are we going to do? We need to kill the Trickster and the FBI is getting way too close to this. Reid knows something and I need to find out what it is. He is not innocent in this, not as much as he seems to claim to be.”   
  
“You mean _we_ need to find out, right Sam?” Dean ventured, a seed of worry creeping into the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t do this, not again. He couldn’t lose his brother to some crazy need for independence or crazy food addiction. With Lucifer out of the cage they needed to stick together to survive the apocalypse and Dean was just beginning to trust his brother completely again.   
  
Sam blinked and looked at his brother, he looked a little distracted and confused. Shaking his head Sam nodded slowly “Yeah, we... That’s what I meant.” He gave his brother a small grin and continued “Looks like we need to find a new place to stay, pronto.” Sam brushed back his hair and said “Should we find a new place or just get a new room?”   
  
“A new place, just to be on the safe side.” Dean replied still eyeing his brother wearily. “Is any of our clothes salvageable?”   
  
Sam shook his head “I doubt it; we still have the dirty laundry bag in the trunk though. We could go find ourselves a laundry mat?”   
  
“Guess so... Okay well let’s be on our way then. I don’t want to hang around here any longer than I have to.” Dean muttered, pressing a palm to his head. It was still spinning a bit from the smoke but was much clearer now than it had been.   
  
“Sounds like a plan, come on before we get asked more questions.” Sam staggered over to the impala; his head seemed to be about as clear as Dean’s was at the moment. But Dean could only assume he was in better shape than his brother. After all, Sam had been in the burning motel room the longest.   
  
Climbing into the driver’s seat, Dean shifted into gear and pulled out of the lot. He drove down the streets in search of a new affordable motel. As he searched his mind wandered to Sam, how he was doing and if his brother was hiding something from him. He didn’t know what to believe anymore and it all seemed fairly plausible.   
  
Then there was Cas; the angel who had fallen and rebelled for them. Dean was surprised they hadn’t seen him at all this trip so far. Dean could only assume that he was busy but still, he wished the angel would turn up. He’d kind of grown used to having him around. Dean knew that all he needed to do was pray to the angel and, voila, he would turn up but he was hesitant to do so. He didn’t want to ask him for help on such a simple task. It was just a Trickster, they could handle that!   
  
Sam brought him out of his state of mind by saying “There! Up ahead, that looks like a good place to stay.”  
  
The sign read “Golden Dragon Motel” and had a neon yellow funny looking dragon above it. Dean smirked and nodded, yeah that place would do just fine.   
  
He turned into the parking lot for it and parked Baby nice and safe outside one of the doors. They walked into the lobby and paid for a room. Fake credit card scams as usual, this card went with the badge for authenticity. In a big city like this it was best to keep your aliases to a minimum. That way it would be harder to find out they were a couple of fakes.   
  
Setting up what they had left into their new room, Dean crashed onto one of the beds and closed his eyes, ready to sleep for a year.   
  



	7. Discovering the Truth

The next morning Sam and Dean took the Impala back the headquarters for the BAU. This time Sam had one sole goal in mind, find out the end of the story. If he was right about his hunch on this, Reid would be crucial in helping finally get rid of the Trickster. ****  
  
Entering the building the two of them sought out Reid right away. They found him in the board room making notes on the clear board that was there. It had pictures taped to it of the victims before and after and Reid was making lines that connected all of them together. Sam watched in interest, wondering if he would have ever been able to do that if he’d stayed in school to become a lawyer. Then again, Dean and he kind of did that in their hotel rooms on a particularly hard case.  
  
Sam wanted to interrogate the agent himself, Dean could be a little much at times. Reid seemed a little shy and so Sam didn’t want him to feel intimidated. He also knew it was going to be close to impossible to force his brother to stay outside and wait for him. It had to be done though. Before they entered in, Sam put a hand on Dean’s chest and said “Wait for me out here okay? Go get a coffee or something; I need to talk to the kid alone.”   
  
“Are you crazy? I’m not letting you do this alone!” Dean retorted trying to push past his brother angrily.   
  
His brother held him firm “No, go and do something useful. I need to talk to him alone. Trust me, can you do that Dean?”   
  
Dean looked away, almost guiltily and Sam felt a little bad for bringing up their trust issues. It wasn’t fair but Sam knew it was the best way to get what he wanted at the moment. “Okay fine!” He brushed Sam off and then stalked away to the lunch room.   
  
Sam watched him go and sighed heavily. He would never hear the end of this one. There was no time to worry about that right now; he walked in while running his hand through his hair. “Dr. Reid?” Sam said coming in and taking a seat at one of the tables “Can I talk to you for a minute?”   
  
Reid turned around and blinked at Sam, he sighed and nodded taking a seat in front of him “You want to talk about the connection I have to the Trickster don’t you?”   
  
Shifting uncomfortably Sam nodded “Yeah… Is that alright?”   
  
“I don’t have much a lot of a choice do I?”   
  
Sam shrugged “You can say no if you want to, but then I’d have to force you.”   
  
Reid gave a soft laugh and drummed his fingers nervously on the table “What do you want to know? I can’t remember much about him…”   
  
“I think you remember what I need you to.” Sam answered “He told you what he was, his name and you two seemed to have been really close.” He searched the agents face, trying to find some change in his behaviour. Sam had become quite good at reading people, he knew when people were lying to him now and noticed when they were relaxed or when something he said triggered an emotion in them. “I got him to tell me a little bit but he refused to tell me anymore.”   
  
Fear crossed over Reid’s face and Sam hid a smile. Reid was obviously used to being able to trust him mind and facts. When Gabriel had told him he was an angel, which Sam wasn’t completely sold on, it must have sent him for a loop. He probably thought Gabriel was crazy and blocked him out.   
  
Reid ran a hand over his face and began “I knew him when I was little. We were friends when I was in university. He bothered me while I was studying, I still don’t know what made him choose me. I wouldn’t have it any other way though. He was my… My guardian. Gabriel never let anyone give me a hard time and he protected me.” Reid trailed off “I didn’t know that he was a killer at the time, I suppose I should have guessed when he showed me what he was. I was really okay with it at the time. I liked the feeling of having an angel on my side.”   
  
He looked up at Sam, his eyes begging “Please, you need to believe me. The Trickster isn’t really a Trickster; he’s an angel from heaven. He wouldn’t tell me why he wasn’t up there but I think he may be running. He’s hiding from something, or someone.”   
  
Sam stared at the agent contemplatively “Why do you say that?”   
  
“His actions and body language. He seemed really paranoid the whole time we were friends. Gabriel would make sure I was okay and then look over his shoulder with this… deer in the headlights expression on his face.” Reid explained, shaking his head ever slightly “Things were going good, until I saw him… I saw him kill someone. I saw his Trickster side and I couldn’t take it. I wanted to be in the FBI and I couldn’t be associated with that you know?”   
  
A slow nod came from Sam as he watched Reid, almost hypnotized. Sam felt a connection to Reid, being the smart one. The one without a lot of friends. He couldn’t ever get close to people as a child, for obvious and Sam got the sense that Reid had had the same problems as a child.   
  
“So you let him go then? Told him to get lost?” Sam asked, leaning forward on the table toward Reid, trying to understand why the Trickster had chosen this city of all places to attack.  
  
Reid shifted almost in discomfort as he answered “Yes, I had no choice. At least I didn’t feel like I did. It was the last thing I wanted to do. Gabriel was a good friend, but I couldn’t be caught with a murderer for a friend.”   
  
Sam nodded “I know how you feel.” He did, Dean and him didn’t have friends for that reason and because keeping friendships in this business was dangerous. It gave you a weakness and the monsters would be able to use it.   
  
Reid rubbed his face with exhaustion “I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to send him to jail or for him to get hurt but I can’t let him escape either.”   
  
“No, you can’t do that at all.” Sam whispered “Don’t worry Reid, we’ll figure this out. There are some things I should tell you about him. About myself and Dean. There is also the matter with who burned our motel room while I was in it. Someone knew we were staying there and wanted us out of the picture.” He glanced around the room nervously “Agent Smith and I have a lot of enemies.” Sam said with a soft voice.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“We piss a lot of people off.” Sam replied blatantly.   
  
A short laugh escaped from Reid “Well, so have we. Who do you think did it?”   
  
Sam shrugged “That’s for another time, right now we need to locate the Trickster and bring him to justice. I know it’s wrong but we may need to use you to catch him.”   
  
“I’ll do whatever I have to…” Reid sighed, sitting up a little straighter “I need to protect my home and the people in above everything else.”   
  
The bond he’d felt with Reid before grew stronger as Sam looked at Reid. He was nervous, but not scared. He faced this and worse daily; they both did. Neither of them ever complained about it, how could they? They chose this life and knew what they were getting into when they did. The only difference between them is that Reid had a choice and Sam hadn’t had that same luxury.  
  
Sam couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he could have met Reid in different circumstances. If he’d continued to become a lawyer. Maybe be a lawyer here, if he’d ever gotten to the point where he was good enough. They may have worked together at some point! Sam couldn’t help but feel regret and sadness for the life he’d missed. The demons would never have gotten him; he would never have gone with Ruby and let Lucifer out of the cage… He could have had a much better life and he had thrown it all away when his brother had come to him needing help.   
  
“That’s a good attitude to have Reid. We’ll catch him together.”   
  
Reid nodded and then looked up at Sam with a suspicious look “What did you mean earlier? You said you had a lot to tell me about yourself and Agent Smith… You seem to know a lot about the Trickster.”   
  
Panic set into Sam’s bones “I worked on the case when he was in the last town. We followed him here…”   
  
“But it’s more than just Gabriel, you seem to know more. No cop has enemies that just burn down there motel rooms. How would they even know you were here? Why would they follow you? Wouldn’t it be more benefitting to them to make sure they actually got you? A fire has no guarantees.” Reid analyzed it was almost like he was talking to himself while eyeing Sam suspiciously.  
  
Sweat broke out under Sam’s collar “It doesn’t matter, not right now Reid. Please understand you and I have a lot in common. We have the same goals right now, let’s keep it that way okay?”   
  
“I’ll keep your secret for now Carter, but you better be ready to explain later.”   
  
“Deal.” Sam said extending his hand to Reid’s.   
  
Reid shook it slowly and then stood up to leave. Sam sat back in his chair, exhaling. He had all the information now. He knew the story of Spencer Reid and the Trickster (Gabriel the Angel?). Reid seemed pretty convinced that it really was Gabriel. Sam knew it could be possible but he had really had enough of angels. He seriously hoped this was just some crazy monster. Until he knew for sure he wouldn’t say a word to Dean about Gabriel’s status.


	8. Mysteries, Tricks and Death

Reid couldn’t stop shaking after his conversation with agent Carter. He’d never told anyone about his time in university with Gabriel. Reid had always figured if he had people would call him crazy, he was almost disappointed Carter hadn’t. It would have made him feel a little saner. He couldn’t believe he actually bought his own story. Sure Gabriel had proved it well to him but, still.   
  
Carter had seemed like he heard that sort of nonsense all the time. What part of the FBI did he even serve in?   
  
He wanted to know he needed to know now! He needed to know who Agent Carter and Agent Smith were of the South Dakota FBI branch.   
  
Reid hurried down the hall until he came to his desk and picked up the phone that sat there. He dialed the number for the branch and waited impatiently. When someone on the other like picked up he asked the question hurriedly “Do you guys have a Special Agent Carter and Smith with your department?” He waited a few minutes as they searched their database. When they came back, Reid let out a soft rush of knowledge. They’d never heard of them. Agent Carter, or whatever his name was, did have some explaining to do.   
  
Rushing away from his desk he bounded up the stairs and found the two agents in the lunch room. They were having a heated discussion with Carter sounding angry. Smith leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest looking stubborn. They were acting like… Well like siblings. Reid had observed enough to know what a petty fight looked like.   
  
“You guys lied to us.” Reid stated plainly, announcing his presence to the two men.   
  
“Damnit Sam…” Smith muttered and stood up facing Reid “What do you know Doctor?”   
  
Raising himself up to a better height he said “I know that the South Dakota department have never even heard of you guys. You don’t exist! I thought I recognized you, Agent Smith and now I remember from where. You were wanted in St. Louis for the murder and torture of three women.”   
  
Smith raised a hand “Only two were murdered and that wasn’t me.”   
  
“Oh? Your face was the one going around the bureaus.” Reid retorted, anger rising up in his chest. He was done with being played by people “I know because I tried to help them with the case but we never got anywhere and then you supposedly died in that police station. It blew up! How did you escape that?”   
  
The two men looked at each other before Smith replied “We were never in it.”   
  
Reid stared at them and shifted uncomfortably “I figured that. It had to have been you though! It was your face the witness gave!”   
  
“And I’m telling you it wasn’t me.” Smith repeated looking irritated “I thought you were the smart one here Agent Reid.”   
  
“Doctor Reid,” He replied, fuming inwardly “I am but what your saying doesn’t even make sense!”   
  
Smith looked at Carter with an exasperated expression and Reid crossed his arms angrily. Carter then stepped forward and pushed Smith back whispering something Reid didn’t catch. Carter than looked at Reid and said “I told you there was stuff you didn’t know about us. I was hoping to not have to tell you at all but it looks like I’m not that lucky.”   
  
Carter took a swift glance back at his partner and then faced Reid “As you’ve guessed we’re not agents, our names aren’t even Carter and Smith I-“  
  
“I know who you are, Dean and Sam Winchester. Been a pain the ass of the government for a while and I am guessing you don’t plan on stopping.” Reid filled in looking at the two of them “I can’t believe you fooled us. Actually, no I can’t believe you fooled Hotch and Rossi.”   
  
“And you?” Dean supplied with a cheeky smile and Reid didn’t give him an answer. What was the point? All he wanted as a rise out of him.  
  
Ignoring Dean he turned back to Sam and said “I should put you two away for killing all those people, but since you’re helping us catch this guy I’ll give you a chance to explain. You told me there was a lot I didn’t know, what did you mean by that Sam?”   
  
Sam glanced at his brother; Dean rolled his eyes and made a dramatic arm gesture. Sam gave his brother a glare and then turned back to Reid “Most people wouldn’t believe us, but since you’ve had experience with the Trickster,” He gave Reid a look as if saying ‘Don’t say angel.’ “So I’m hoping you’ll believe us.” Taking a breath Sam launched into his explanation “I would like to start off by saying we didn’t kill anyone in St. Louis. Yes we do kill things for a living but in doing so we protect and save a lot of people.”   
  
Reid stared at them “You said things? What things?”   
  
“Monsters.” Dean said, taking up the story. “We hunt monsters, the sounds you hear at night. The weird cases that you guys never close.”   
  
“You’re crazy.” He said in horror “Monsters aren’t real, only kids believe in that stuff.” Reid had needed those monsters to be fake. He saw the evil in men and to him those were the real monsters. Having the monsters he’d used to be afraid of suddenly real was almost too much to take. “They... They can’t be real.”   
  
Sam turned his face away and then gave him a sympathetic look “We can prove it if you want.”   
  
“No, please don’t.” Reid said quickly, his heart skipping a beat.   
  
Dean chuckled and Reid ignored him. He wasn’t particularly fond of Dean; he was cocky and seemed to think he was above everyone. Sam was kinder, though he wasn’t as sure of himself at all. Reid felt a stronger connection to Sam than Dean. If he had to choose one that is, he got rid of Gabriel because he didn’t want to associate with criminals and these two were no exception.   
  
Sam nodded “Do you believe us though? Look, we don’t want to cause any trouble. We want the same thing you guys do Reid. We want to catch this bastard so that he doesn’t kill anyone else!”   
  
Reid looked between the two of them and nodded slowly “If you say so. I don’t believe you about monsters but I know this guy isn’t human. What do we do?”   
  
“Research.” Sam replied, pushing gently past him and exiting the room. Reid looked back at Dean, he raised an eyebrow at him but Dean shrugged and followed his brother out. Reid watched them go and then looked around the now empty room. What had he gotten himself into?   
  
He didn’t have time to worry about that right now though. He rushed out of the room and followed the brothers out of the building. They came into the parking lot where he saw them climb into a black car. It was a pretty nice looking car; Reid recognized the make as an Impala. He ran up to it and got into the back as Dean revved the engine.   
  
Dean grinned and whispered something that made Sam roll his eyes. Reid smiled weakly while pulling on his seatbelt. “Where are we going exactly?” He asked as they pulled out of the lot and Dean smoothly guided the car onto the road.   
  
“You’ll see.” Dean said, “There’s only one place we can to go get the research we need.”   
  
They sped down the road and Reid sat in the back wondering where they were going. The city limits were coming to an end and he wasn’t sure getting into the car with alleged murders had been the smartest move. It was too late to turn back now though, he was in it for the long haul. If he was lucky they wouldn’t kill him and he’d be able to bring them in. If he wasn’t… Well he wasn’t going to think about that.   
  
The car purred as Dean stepped on the gas a little harder and sped away from the city. Reid began to get really nervous, he didn’t know where they were going and it didn’t look good for him. “Uh guys? Why are we leaving the city?” He asked, knowing he probably wasn’t going to get an answer.   
  
Sam looked back at him with sympathy. “We’re going to a friend’s place. Someone who can help us, he came in from South Dakota.” He looked at the road in front of them “Also he doesn’t take nicely to cops so don’t be offended if he’s a little gruff.”   
  
“Gruff?” Dean sputtered “That’s the nice way of putting it!”   
  
Reid sat silently, unsure on how to reply. He supposed this friend of theirs had to be in the same business, thus his hatred for the police. “Okay then.” Reid silently said leaning back in his seat “Why did you ask him to come down here? Why not just ask him the questions over the phone, or by email?”   
  
“Basically, we called him in for back up.” Sam replied bluntly.   
  
He nodded slowly. Reid was still regretting coming with them. He didn’t know them and he didn’t trust them very much. He had followed his gut for once, not thinking through the consequences of what he’d been about to do. Silently he noted to himself that he wouldn’t do that ever again. “Where is your friend?”  
  
Sam and Dean looked at each other and said nothing. Reid waited, almost impatiently for them to answer. They seemed to be secretly communicating and it put him slightly on edge to see it. They were dangerous and for the first time Reid felt like an idiot. He didn’t know anything about them or the world he suddenly found himself in.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours Sam gave a glare to Dean and turned back to Reid “He’s at a motel, we told him to meet us at ours.”    
  
Reid didn’t reply, instead he looked out his window. They were at the edge of the city now and to their right was a very cheap looking motel. Reid supposed it made sense that the two of them would be here instead of a nicer place closer to town. They all got out of the car and Dean said “Looks like Bobby is already here.” He motioned to a beat up looking Honda and Reid memorized every aspect of the car just in case.  
  
There was an old man leaning against one of the doors of the motel and came over to them as the trio got closer. His face was contorted in annoyance as he called out to them “It’s about goddamned time! I’ve been waiting here for about a half hour!”  
  
“Sorry Bobby, we got held up at the station.” Sam apologized, leading the way to their motel and opening the door. “Come on in, we have lots to talk about.”  
  
They all followed Sam inside and took seats around the room. Reid sat on a chair awkwardly, not really sure if he should be there or not. The man, Bobby, was eyeing him suspiciously and Reid felt like the bad guy. He supposed that in this case he was, to them he was the one who could put them all away with one single call. He wouldn’t of course, these guys were the only ones who really knew what was going on and whether Reid wanted to admit it or not they needed them.   
  
“What do you boys need?” Bobby asked his voice was gruff with a redneck tinge to it.   
  
“We found the Trickster again.” Dean stated, running a hand over his face in exhaustion. “He’s taking out people here again and we don’t know how to stop him.”  
  
Bobby groaned and stared at them “I thought you two took care of him already?”  
  
“So did we,” Sam agreed “it turns out this guy is hard to kill.” He leaned back in his chair, he knew something they didn’t. Reid could see it in his eyes and he could also see that he wasn’t going to share with them anytime soon either.   
  
The old man paced the room “What do you idjits want me to do about it?” He looked the two of them over in a critiquing way “I can’t be here to sweep up your messes every time you boys bite off more than you can chew!”  
  
“We know Bobby,” Dean said “but we really need your help. You know more lore on this guy than we could find in any book or on any websites.”  
  
Bobby gave a weathered smile and took out a few large volumes from a duffel bag at his feet. He flipped through the pages and muttered under his breath. “Tricksters, Tricksters…” He clucked his tongue and then exclaimed “Aha! Here, you know that Tricksters are basically demigods and that they can manipulate the space around them.”   
  
“Yeah, we’ve seen all that first hand.” Dean said with a snort.   
  
The other man nodded with a smirk “Yes, I know. It doesn’t say much else on them guys. They are really one of the least documented creatures of history.” He sighed and flipped through again. “What are you looking for specifically? A way to kill him? A wooden stake is the only way.”   
  
“Well we don’t know that it doesn’t work. He just multiplied himself the last time we tried and so we didn’t stab him specifically.” Sam remembered whispering and then louder “I guess we just need to get close enough to him and make sure that it was him.”   
  
“Easier said than done.” Bobby pointed out “He’s bested you two more than once.”   
  
Dean nodded “No need to rub it in!”   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed the book toward Sam. “I’m guessing you’ll be the one to actually research?”   
  
Sam smiled and nodded “Thanks Bobby. Will you be staying in town?”   
  
Bobby shrugged “Do you idjits need my help here?” He pulled out a few more books from his bag and handed them to Sam who smiled and nodded again, “I suppose I can stay and save your sorry asses again.”  
  
“Thanks Bobby. It means a lot.” Sam replied, standing up and looking at Reid “I’m guessing you’ll need us to take you home?”   
  
Reid slowly nodded “If you could, yeah that would be great.”  He looked down, feeling out of place in the room. It wasn’t a new sensation for him but it was worse right now, these people had different values than he did and obviously lived outside the law. He could bring them in and end it and yet he found himself incapable of doing so.   
  
Sam nodded “I’ll drive you.” He looked at his brother “You two can start on the research.”   
  
Dean groaned but agreed reluctantly “Be safe.” He replied opening one of the books and sitting down at one of the tables in the room.   
  
Sam ushered Reid out and led the way to the car, twirling the keys around his fingers. They got in, Reid climbing into the shotgun seat. Sam revved the engine and pulled out onto the main drag once again. They rode in silence for a good portion of the way. When they came into the city limits Sam cleared his throat and Reid jumped in surprise at the break of the tense silence.   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You won’t tell anyone will you? That’s the last thing me and Dean need, the feds on our asses again.” Sam inquired “We’re trying to help you, whether you want to believe it or not. The Trickster is dangerous and you guys don’t know what you’re up against at all.”   
  
Reid nodded “Yeah I know, don’t worry for now your secret is safe with me. But I don’t know how long you too are going to be able to keep this up. Hotch isn’t going to be stressed for much longer and he’s going to recognize you. We didn’t work any of your cases but...”   
  
“Yeah we know. Don’t worry, we took a big risk coming here and honestly I don’t know why I let Dean talk me into it.” Sam admitted “As soon as we kill this guy we’re out of here.”  
  
The agent turned his head and looked out the window. His eyes went wide at what he saw there. “SAM STOP THE CAR!” He yelled and felt the car come to a rapid stop. He was flung forward against his seatbelt and he got it off as soon as he could. He jumped out of the car and ran to the street where the man was lying on the sidewalk. There was no one around him and cool air nipped at his thin jacket. He knelt beside him and felt his breath coming fast. The man was bleeding but his blood was...Pink?   
  
Sam collapsed to his knees beside him and stared at the man. “What the hell.”   
  
“The Trickster?” Reid suggested, pressing his hands to the wound. The blood felt thicker somehow and a little cooler.   
  
“Looks like it.” Sam agreed, he looked around them and shivered “I bet you anything he is around here.” The other man stood up and picked up a few candy wrappers that were lying close by. “Yup, it was Gabriel for sure.” He walked back to Reid and he pulled out his cell phone.  He dialed an ambulance and pressed on the wound so the man wouldn’t bleed to death, if it even was blood!   
  
He looked the man over and blinked in surprise “Sam... This man has black cat ears...”   
  
Sam moved so that he could see better and smirked “Well then, I don’t want to know how this guy died!”   
  
Reid didn’t say anything, he just stared at the man in confusion “I don’t get it, what is this supposed to mean? The pink blood, cat ears... What is Gabriel trying to prove?”   
  
“Nothing as far as I can tell. Honestly he just seems to be taking out people he considers to be assholes!” Sam stated with a shrug “He thinks he’s doing the world a favour.”  
  
Reid nodded, yes that sounded like Gabriel. He always told Reid he wanted to do what was right, even if it was in the most messed up way possible. Reid had liked that side of him but he’d mostly just enjoyed having Gabriel around. He loved having a friend who was interested in for more than just his brain, and the fact that he could help them with their homework.  
  
“Look at you two, trying to understand my motives.” A voice said above them. Reid looked up sharply and saw Gabriel standing there. “Hey Spence, Sammy how are you two?”   
  
“Trying to figure out how I’m going to stab you.” Sam replied simply with a sweet smile on his lips.   
  
Gabriel sighed “Fine, since I am not welcome here...” He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving a pile of candy wrappers in his wake.

The ambulance appeared moments later and Reid rode with the man to the hospital. Sam told him he’d see him the next day and Reid agreed. It was best to involve the Winchesters as little as he could. If what they said was true, he couldn’t let them be caught and put in prison. The man died on the way to the hospital and for once it didn’t faze him at all. He just sighed; it was another man he had failed to save.   
  
When he got home, his apartment was cold and dark. He turned up the heat and pulled a sweater over his head. Feeling warmer he sat on his couch with a novel, he wanted to forget that his world had drastically changed. That he now had to believe in monsters and angels and understand that logic really didn’t have much of a place in today’s society.   
  
His shoulders shook as he felt sobs rising in his chest. He hated it when they lost someone; he hated it when there was something going on that he didn’t understand. With logic gone there was nothing left to do but listen to what the Winchesters said and keep his team in the dark...for as long as he could at least.   
  
Who would have thought that he of all people would be the one to get involved in this chaos?  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Even reading couldn’t help him now. Tomorrow would be better; tomorrow it could all be over. Tomorrow they would have to catch the Trickster, catch Gabriel before he killed another innocent soul.   



	9. Planning the Trap

They had a long night ahead of them and Dean was already exhausted. He’d been pouring over this book for hours and the small print was starting to swim in front of his eyes. Dean didn’t know how his brother and Bobby could sit such long hours hovering over these books. It had only been a couple hours and already he was done. He supposed he had an excuse, it had been a long day and week and he had got close to no sleep at all.   
  
Dean ran his hand over his face let out a sigh of exhaustion. “Have you found anything Bobby?” Sam still wasn’t back yet but he’d called to let them know he was on his way home. He’d sounded frazzled but wouldn’t answer Dean’s questions when he’d voiced his concern. That was typical of his brother but it still pissed him off.   
  
“Nothing, I’m telling you Dean this thing is crafty. How the hell are we supposed to trap him?” Bobby asked with a hopeless tone, “We’ve already tried before and it failed... How did it fail again?”   
  
Dean shrugged “Hell if I know, I’m going to assume he pulled some crazy switch-a-roo thing or something. Then there was the Mystery Spot issue, Sam was pretty shaken up over that...” Dean trailed off and stared at the door expectantly. Sam should be home any minute now.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Sam burst through the door. “Hey there Dean, Bobby; have you guys found anything?”  
  
Dean shook his head “Nada, come and help us Sammy.” He beckoned with his arm and Sam took a seat across from him at the table. He grabbed a book and flipped it open, starting to read the contents.   
  
They worked all throughout the night, Dean consumed as much coffee as he could and still wasn’t able to keep his eyes open. By the time three in the morning rolled around he was almost sleeping on the book in front of him, pen in hand. He groaned and rubbed his face again “How much longer do we have to do this?”   
  
“Until we find a way to trap a Trickster so we can gank him.” Bobby replied through his teeth in frustration. He let the book he was holding drop onto the table with a loud thud. Sam blinked in surprised; Dean grinned to himself, looked like he wasn’t the only one falling asleep.   
  
“Yeah well we aren’t finding anything right now! I’m exhausted, Sam’s asleep-“  
  
“I am not!” Sam exclaimed angrily, a yawn interrupting anything else he was going to say. Dean smirked and made a ‘see?’ hand motion toward his brother for Bobby’s sake.   
  
Bobby smiled and looked between the two of them “Okay we can pick this up the in morning. You boys get some sleep.” With that he stood up and walked out of the motel room, heading to his own.  
  
Sam watched him go and stretched his long arms into the air “Thank God.” He stood up and placed a bookmark in the book. He walked over to his bed and curled up onto it. “Night...” He said, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep.   
  
Dean smiled at his brother and looked back down at the one in front of him. He was exhausted but still felt like he couldn’t go to bed. Dean stared at the small black print, it was swimming in front of his eyes but there was something here that caught his attention. He leaned forward and read over the line in front of him.   


‘ _A Trickster can only be killed with a wooden stake, but to capture a Trickster the ingredients needed are: Blood, a goat’s skull and white chalk. The chalk must be drawn on the floor in a circle to keep the Trickster contained. Line the circle with blood while saying the binding spell (found on page 178) and crush the goat’s skull. With the powder received from it end the binding spell while sprinkling it inside the circle_.’

He sat back in his chair with a grin. Got him.  


 

The next morning Dean woke up with his face plastered to the table. So much for a good night’s sleep. He looked behind him and saw his brother starting to wake up.   
  
“Morning Sammy!” Dean said, trying to hide how tired he still was.   
  
Sam raised his head and looked over at his brother “Did you get any sleep last night?”  
  
“Yeah, a little.” He replied, pulling his arms out in front of him in stretch, “What about you? You get any sleep last night?”  
  
His brother looked him over and grinned “More than you.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes “Yeah well I worked. I found a way to trap the Trickster, this time he won’t get away!” His eyes were alight with glee at the thought, after that time at the Mystery Spot he’d been waiting for this opportunity. A chance to get back at the bastard for killing him over and over, he didn’t remember any of it and Sam refused to talk about any details. Dean was curious about that day, considering he didn’t remember any of it but he supposed he would never know the truth.   
  
Sam perked up and walked over to his brother, “You did? How?”   
  
Dean spun the book and showed his brother the text. “It shouldn’t be too hard to get what we need, I’m sure Bobby knows where to get most of what we need.”   
  
“Where the hell are we going to get a goat’s skull Dean?” Sam asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. His face was full of doubt, with a cautious look of hope behind his eyes.   
  
Dean smiled at him “Like I said, Bobby will know.”   
  
With a sigh Sam nodded and walked over to the mini fridge in their motel room. He leaned down and groaned “We have no food.” He stood back up and looked at Dean “Actually that’s a lie but the food we do have is beer and a burger that does not smell like a burger anymore.”   
  
“What does it smell like?” Dean asked with a short laugh.   
  
“I don’t even know how to describe it.” Sam muttered while slamming the door shut angrily.  
  
Dean laughed again and looked at his brother with a smirk “Did you honestly expect there to be breakfast? I mean come on Sammy we haven’t gotten any food in a couple days now!” As if to emphasize his point, Dean’s stomach let out a loud rumble.   
  
Sam sighed “I guess we’ll have to explain to Bobby the plan over breakfast then.” He pulled on a fresh shirt “Come Dean, get ready to go. I’ll go wake up the old grump.”   
  
“Be careful. He’s very unpleasant in the morning.” Dean told him “Like trying to wake a freaking bear from hibernation.” He stood up while bookmarking the page with the spell on it. Sam gave a small nodded and his lips jerked upward for a brief second. He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Dean waited till the door was shut and then got ready for the day.   
  
“Hello Dean.” A deep voice said behind him.

 

*******   
  


Sam knocked on Bobby’s motel door cautiously, taking Dean’s warning to heart. There was a loud groan from inside the room and Sam sighed. “Bobby! Bobby it’s Sam, open up! Dean’s found a way to get the Trickster.”   
  
There was a loud shuffling from inside the room and the door opened to reveal and ruffled looking Bobby from inside. “Well come in then.”   
  
“No, get ready we’re going to discuss it over breakfast.” Sam said with the shake of his head. Bobby groaned again and nodded saying he’d meet them out there in few minutes.   
  
Sam nodded and backed up walking over to the impala and waiting. Dean came out a few minutes later looking frazzled and ran his fingers through his hair. Under his other arm was the book. “Hey, are you okay?” Sam asked as Dean got into the driver’s seat of his car.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Sam.” Dean replied from inside, “Just get in the damn car would you.” Sam said nothing and got in; he gave his brother a worried look but kept his silence. “What the hell is taking a Bobby so long?”   
  
A couple minutes after that Bobby came trudging out and got into the backseat with them. He looked at the book on the seat beside him “Is this the one with the spell you found?”   
  
“That’s the one. We have to do it soon too.” Dean replied his voice was filled with urgency.   
  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean didn’t reply for a couple seconds “It just has to, okay?” He relapsed into silence and no one said anything else. Dean pulled into a twenty-four hour diner called “The Pink Rose” and parked. The three of them got out of the car and went inside. They were seated right away at a booth with red leather seats; it looked like every other diner Sam had ever been in.   
  
“What will it be boys?” The waitress asked as she came over to their table.   
  
“I’ll have the scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and sausage.” Dean said with a charming smile “And a coffee please.”   
  
The waitress wrote it down and turned her head to Sam “Uh, just two of the pancakes please.” He said feeling incredibly distracted. Bobby ordered the house special and the waitress walked away with a cheery smile.   
  
When she was out of earshot Bobby began to question them. Dean explained what he’d read the night before and showed Bobby the passage in the book. He read it over thoroughly making a slightly acknowledging sound every so often. “And you’re sure it has to be tonight?” He asked when he finished reading.   
  
“Yes.” Dean answered shortly and then hesitated before continuing “Cas came in and told me so.”   
  
Sam stared at him “You saw Cas?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s no big deal. He came in after you left and told me I had to deal with the Trickster tonight. He didn’t tell me why just that it was urgent.” Dean explained closing his mouth quickly as their food was brought over. He thanked the waitress with a grin and then launched back into his explanation “He seemed really frazzled guys. I think something’s up.”   
  
“Like what?” Bobby asked sarcastically “There is a lot ‘up’ right now!”   
  
Dean glared at him “You say that like I don’t know how much is at stake right now.” He looked down at his food and continued “He didn’t seem to know much about the Trickster and he said things were weird about how the victims die. He wasn’t really sure about anything though.”   
  
“That’s helpful.” Bobby said with an eye roll.   
  
“Well, do we?” Dean countered.   
  
The old hunter sighed “No, I suppose not. Well if this is our best shot I will get what we need.” He finished his breakfast and then stood up “See you guys back at the motel tonight. Say around six o’clock?”   
  
Sam nodded “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Bobby stood to leave and Dean went up to pay the check. Sam left a tip on the table. They all climbed back into the Impala and Dean dropped off Bobby where he needed to go.   
  
“Where to now Dean?” Sam asked as they started back down the road. They were heading in the direction of the bureau but Sam had a feeling Dean wasn’t going to end up there. The building came into view and Sam saw Dean look at it as if he was going to go in.   
  
“In there, you guys need to go in there.” Sam heard from the backseat.   
  
Dean let out a yell and the car swerved, almost going into the ditch “JESUS CHRIST CAS!!”  
  



	10. Craziness is Infectious

Dean’s chest heaved as he straightened the car back out and put a hand to his chest. He looked in his rear view mirror and glared at the angel. “You almost got us all killed.” He heeded the angel’s words and pulled off into the parking lot. He parked the car and glared at the angel, “Seriously Cas, you need to start announcing your presence. A wing flutter, a cough, _something_!”   
  
Castiel looked down “My apologies Dean. It’s just that I’ve been looking into the problem and I’m worried it may not be a Trickster...” He shook his head “It doesn’t matter; I haven’t actually seen him so I can’t be sure. You two are doing the right thing; you need to get rid of this creature.”   
  
“That’s the plan.” Sam nodded, “Why do we need to talk to the FBI? Isn’t it better that the least we associate with the, the better?”   
  
“Usually yes, but you’ll need them.” Castiel informed them, “You’ll need the doctor specifically. He knows the Trickster better than any of us. He can help, also having the backup will be a big help.”   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and mocked “Yes, Agent Hotchner we are going to do a spell that will be rid of the Trickster. It involves blood and a goat skull.” He paused “What? You think we’re crazy? Well I can’t say I blame you but you know we’re telling the truth.” Another pause, “I’m sorry what? You’re calling the mental institution?” He stopped and turned in his seat to glare at the angel “Yeah I don’t think that’ll go over well with them.”   
  
The angel crossed his arms and looked away “I was only trying to help; you looked like you needed it.”   
  
Sam gave the angel a small smile “Yeah you’re right. We did, do, need the help. It’s just that... There are very few humans alive today who are open minded.” He hesitated looking up at the tall building “It’s very unlikely that they will believe a word we say.”   
  
“Make them believe it then.” Castiel stated and then disappeared.  
  
Dean hit the steering wheel angrily “I hate it when he does that!” He opened his car door and got out, Sam followed close behind him. “He makes it sound so damn easy! The idiot still doesn’t understand humans at all!”   
  
“Calm down Dean, you know he’s right. We need to convince the agents somehow of what’s going on.”   
  
“Why? We’ve done this a million times without the cops before. Why is this time any different Sam?” Dean asked angrily. He looked at the building, still hesitant about going into it. He knew that there were few friends in there for them and the one they did have was probably traumatized. The other agents seemed to have their minds closed. Dean still didn’t understand why they needed to involve them in their plan at all. Sure they all had a common goal, get rid of the Trickster, but they also had different methods of accomplishing said feat.  
  
“Come on, we might as well get this over with.” Sam said a little begrudgingly. Dean grinned; it was always nice to know Sam had the same hates as he did. Authority figures were number one on that list for him.  
  
They walked slowly up to the building, neither of them wanting to actually reach the entrance. When it did finally come into the view they stopped. Sam looked over at Dean and said with a soft voice “What are we going to tell them?”   
  
Dean laughed and gave his brother a small eyebrow lift “I was hoping you’d be the one to talk. You always say the right thing.”   
  
Sam sighed and ran his fingers through is hair “Yeah well.... I can’t think of a single thing that would make us sound sane.” He looked at the glass doors; they were just off to the side and out of sight. Dean hoped they were out of sight at least. The last thing they needed was for some agent to see them and invite them in. How would they be able to explain anything? The fact that they wouldn’t come in or that they were hiding information from them; obviously they’d be able to see right through all of that!  
  
“We’re screwed.” Dean noted as they stared at the building. “Come on, I guess we’ll just have to use our amazing skills of improvisation.”   
  
Sam snorted “’Cause that _always_ works out well!” He pushed forward and entered the building without another word. Dean cocked his head to the side in agreement and then walked in after his brother. Inside everyone was as it was before. People were on phones, looking for information on the unsub and Dean could see the team they were working within the meeting room. “Should we start up there?” Sam asked, looking at the team hesitantly.   
  
Dean looked at Sam and then up at the wide window “I guess so; they’ll be expecting us either way. I mean come on; we’re the only ones who really know what’s going on!”   
  
“Besides Reid.” Sam pointed out.   
  
“Not everything though, and if we’re honest he doesn’t want to know what he does.” Dean replied with a sad smile, “Not that I can blame the poor guy.”   
  
Sam smiled and nodded as they headed up the stairs. Dean watched Sam walk away for a few minutes and then followed his brother up. The team looked up as the two Winchesters walked in and Reid ducked his head, closing his mouth firmly so as not to give their cover away.   
  
“We’ve been waiting for you two.” Hotch said, looking up from the files in front of him “Where have you been?”   
  
Dean looked at Sam and then said “Research, we know how to trap the Trickster. You aren’t going to like it or believe a word we say though.”   
  
Hotchner stared at him, slowly turning his face toward Sam and back again “What are you talking about?”   
  
“The Trickster isn’t... Well he isn’t _human._ ” Dean started, glancing at his brother for support. Sam was looking away trying not to laugh. Dean glared and then turned back to the boss “You’ll have to believe us. We’ve been on his trail for months now and there is no way he is human. The things he can do... The things we’ve _seen_ him do.”   
  
Hotch stared at Dean “Agent, I think it’s time you go get some sleep. I can see this case is weighing heavily on you.”   
  
“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!! IF WE’RE GOING TO GET RID OF HIM IT HAS TO BE TONIGHT!” Dean screamed, heads raised from their desks below and Reid was staring at him surprise. Morgan looked at Dean and in his eyes Dean saw the eyebrow raise. “Don’t look at me that way Agent Morgan; you don’t know anything about what we have to deal with.”  
  
Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gently pulled him back. “What my partner is trying to say is that we saw something...weird last night. Reid saw it too; the Trickster is not your usual unsub.” He paused and looked at the young doctor. Reid had his head ducked and he was avoiding all eye contact with the rest of his team. Hotchner glanced over at him but said nothing “I know what you’re talking about. I was at the scene afterwards... What are you trying to say about it?”   
  
“I’m saying that it wasn’t a prank, that’s actually what the Trickster did to the poor man. We need to stop him now, before it’s too late.” Sam persuaded “We know how to do this but we’ll need your help... I don’t know why though. A friend of ours told us that you’d all be needed. Will you help us?”   
  
“I will.” Reid said standing up. He was followed by Morgan standing up and nodding. Prentiss looked around the group and raised her voice “Me too. What do you need us to do?” Eventually the rest of the team stood up with a slow nod and agreed to help.   
  
Sam felt like he was soaring, this was too easy. “Our friend Bobby is getting the supplies we need. We need you all to have an open mind and not call for backup. This may be our only chance to catch him. He is impossible to catch.”   
  
“What... What supplies is this Bobby fellow getting?” Garcia asked with a small voice.  
  
Dean smirked “It may be best if we don’t tell you and leave it as a surprise when you see it.” He looked behind him and had an idea “Excuse me a moment.” He stepped outside and closed his eyes “Cas, we need you down here. We have them on board but we still don’t know what to do with them.”   
  
“Dean.” A voice said behind him and Dean grinned, he knew he’d come.   
  
“Thanks for coming so swiftly Cas. We need your help, how are they supposed to help us? We are more than capable to do the spell by ourselves!”   
  
The angel shook his head “No, you’ll need different people to say the spell with you. The team will be enough. The person putting the ingredients in cannot be the one to say it and you need eight people to say the spell together.”   
  
Dean glared at him “That wasn’t in the text. Are you sure?”   
  
A look of annoyance crossed over Cas’s face “Of course I’m sure, I’ve seen this spell done before. This is the only way it will work.”   
  
“Why?” Dean asked.   
  
“I don’t make the rules Dean, that’s just the way it has to be.” Castiel put a hand on his shoulder as Dean looked away in anger, “Do you want to get rid of the Trickster or not?”   
  
“Of course I do. I just hate to involve others; it would be so easy for them to get hurt in this!” Dean protested looking up at Castiel.   
  
Castiel smiled sadly “I know Dean. Do you need my assistance anymore?”   
  
“Just... Stay okay? I don’t want to have keep calling you. Besides, you don’t have anything else to do, do you?” Dean asked with a small grin. “One thing though, don’t mention you’re an angel. I don’t know how much these guys can take.”   
  
The angel nodded “Okay Dean.”    
  
With a small nod Dean led the angel into the room. All eyes turned to them as they came in. Garcia blinked in surprised at the new man and smiled at him. Reid looked at Castiel with a suspicious expression but said nothing. “Who’s this?” Hotchner asked after a few moments as everyone got used to the new person in the room.   
  
Dean stared back at him with a level eyed authority “This is Castiel, he’s a friend; he’s going to help us as much as he can.” Dean looked at his brother “Have you filled them in on what we’re going to do?”   
  
Sam shook his head “I thought we’d do it together.”   
  
Dean groaned and leaned over to mutter in Sam’s ear. “The whole reason I left was so that you’d fill them in yourself.” He straightened back up and looked at the leader of the team “What you’re about to hear is going to sound insane.  I can assure you though that all of it is the truth.”   
  
“Get on with it then.” Hotch said with a small frown.   
  
With a deep breath Dean launched into the explanation “The Trickster is a demigod, he isn’t human at all. The only way to get rid of them is a spell we found. Bobby is getting the supplies we need but we need eight people to read while one person puts the ingredients on the spell. We’ll summon him to the circle and then stake him.”   
  
Rossi stared between the three people “All of you are crazy! Absolutely insane!”   
  
Sam looked over the group and sighed “Nicely done on breaking it to them slowly Dean!”  Sam inhaled and exhaled in exasperation “Look we know it sounds crazy, we’ve given this speech to people many times before. You have to believe us though, if you don’t more people are just going to keep dying.” He paused for emphasis and then said “Another thing, it has to be done tonight.”   
  
“You’re crazy.” Rossi repeated again.   
  
“I believe you.” Reid said standing up. “I’ve seen too much not to.” He went over and stood beside the group. His eyes challenging the rest of his team. The next person to stand was Garcia; she walked toward the Winchesters and said “If it saves people I’ll believe you... I’ve always had a feeling there was more to life than meets the eye.”   
  
Dean grinned, he liked the tech girl. She had spunk and he was proud of her for standing up. He could tell fighting wasn’t really something she believed in. The next person to stand did surprise him though, it was Hotchner, he walked toward them and as he did he said “I knew I recognized your faces. Just know that when all this is over, you won’t be getting away this time.”  
   
Dean rolled his eyes “Sure, we’re about to help you but you’re still going to arrest us. Would it help to tell you that everything you’ve seen was not us?”   
  
“Why should I believe you?” Hotch asked, scrutinizing Dean seriously “Just because we’re helping you doesn’t mean I don’t still think that you’re crazy!”   
  
Rossi stood and said “You guys are actually buying into this? You’re letting the crazy spread to you?”   
  
“What choice do we have? We have no other plan Rossi and if this doesn’t work we can just arrest them anyway!” Hotch replied, trying to convince his partner. Rossi shook his head as the rest of the team came over to their side. Reluctantly Rossi joined them eyeing the three men suspiciously “Don’t think that just because you’re helping us doesn’t mean we don’t know what you’ve done.”   
  
“Don’t worry, we won’t. So we’re all agreed? We’ll do the spell together then?” Sam asked looking between each member.   
  
Hotch nodded “Yes, what do we have to do?”   
  
Suddenly Dean’s cell began to ring “Bobby! Hey I was wondering when you’d call!” He paused for a moment and small grin spread across his face “Yeah we have the eight people for the spell. Why didn’t you tell me we needed it? I had to hear it from Cas!” Another pause with an annoyed grin on his face “Yes he’s here, he’s helping us. Where do you want to meet?” He shifted from foot to foot and then said “Okay, meet you there. Yes _all_ of us!” An eye roll “Okay, see you in a bit Bobby.”  
  
Dean grinned at them and said “Back to the motel room.”   



	11. Trickster or Angel?

They all ran to the cars. Dean, Sam and Castiel in on the others split up into black SUVs. They drove rapidly to the motel with the impala in front. Dean was breathing steadily but Sam could see that this was weighing heavily on is brain. “What if they do arrest us after this is all done?” Dean finally asked voicing whatever was pounding on his brain.   
  
“We run.” Sam replied simply, “We’re good at that.”  
  
Castiel sat silently in the back but Dean noticed his eyes flickering nervously around them. He ignored the angel for a moment and turned to Sam “We can’t run forever Sammy.”   
  
“We can try.”Sam insisted, he leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling, “What else can we do?”   
  
Dean rolled his eyes “Sam, we just can’t okay? Some day we have to face up to everything.”   
  
Sam stared at his brother “Dean, are you forgetting something? We aren’t responsible for anything they’ve accused us of!” Sam stared angrily at his brother, crossing his arms. He let them drop after a moment’s thought, Dean was right of course. They obviously couldn’t run forever. It was hard staying under the police radar all the time. They couldn’t be normal, that they ever were but it certainly made acting normal much harder.   
  
That wasn’t what was bothering Sam the most though. The fact that Dean and he were always at odds was what got under his skin now. The fact that they seemed to fight ninety percent of the time, the fact that Sam could tell Dean didn’t trust him. Dean could, would, deny it all he wanted but he watched Sam wearily now. Their relationship was strained now; maybe it would never be resolved…  
  
Dean looked over at his brother and sighed “I know that.” His hands tightened around the steering wheel before he continued “Fine, when we get rid of the Trickster we run. Are you happy now?”   
  
“Yes.” Sam replied softly, but inside his mind he was screaming at Dean. He wasn’t happy with this result at all but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell Dean that, there was nothing more to be said and anything else would just lead to them fighting. That was the _last_ thing they needed!  
  
Sam noticed Castiel looking between the two of them worriedly and sighed. Even the angel could tell something was up! Why couldn’t Sam just talk to Dean, get this all sorted out? Would that be so hard? They’d been at odds for far too long and he hated it. He missed his brother.   
  
They came to the meeting point and Dean pulled off the road and into the parking lot. Most of the team was already there and standing around outside their cars waiting. Sam gulped; working with the police was risky enough without the added worry that they were going to arrest you any second. It usually wasn’t so risky, but they knew now. That put a greater risk on the whole operation. Sam was surprised they’d even agreed to help them!   
  
Dean parked the car and the three of them got out. Hotch came forward, his back was straight and almost regal looking. He walked toward them with purpose and an almost sense of superiority over them. Sam bristled the slightest at it, what made this guy think he was above them at all? They had saved just as many people as he had. Hell! Probably more since they knew what was really out there and could look at all the possibilities!   
  
“Winchesters, I hope you’re right about this.” He said greeting them coolly. A great change from when he thought them to be FBI agents. It was amazing how fast people could turn on you.   
  
Dean stood up straighter, drawing himself up to the agent’s height and staring him defiantly in the eye. “It will work; you’re just going to have to trust us. Do you think you can do that agent?”   
  
“I don’t have much of a choice now do I?”  
  
“Not really.” Sam chimed in.   
  
The agent looked up at the sky in exasperation and turned back to his now full team. Dean nudged Sam in the side and gave him a grin. Sam rolled his eyes; of course Dean would be happy about showing up a cop. Bobby pulled into the parking lot and Sam hurried over to help him take the supplies out. It was getting close to the time the ritual had to be done. The agents watched them curiously as they set up the materials and Bobby pulled a mortar and pestle out. With the agents still looking he took the goat’s skull and began crushing it inside the mortar.  
  
Garcia gave a horrified squeak, putting her hand over her mouth. Sam looked over at her sympathetically “It’s not devil worship if that’s what you’re thinking. Trust us; this is what needs to happen.”  
  
She bobbed her head up and down while Morgan wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sam sighed and waited for Bobby to finish, it was almost time to start and they had to get this done.   
  
The air was cool and blew through his jacket and many layers. An ominous feeling passed over him and he shook his head, trying to clear it. He hoped to God this would work, but knowing what he knew about the Trickster he began to doubt it. If the Trickster was truly an angel, (the archangel Gabriel at that) then there was no way this spell would hold him! He just hoped it was stronger than an angel considering it was meant to hold a demigod like creature. He considered pouring holy oil around the circle but thought it would seem too suspicious. Dean would know something is up and realize Sam had been withholding information from him...Again.   
  
He kept his mouth shut and hoped that the angel, or whatever he was, didn’t out him.   
  
Bobby finished with the goat skull and looked at the boys “What are all these cops doing here?”  
  
“We need them.” Castiel replied, stepping forward and making all the agents step back. They didn’t have a clue what Cas was and yet, they could probably sense his higher status. It wasn’t that the guy looked intimidating to say the least but he was certainly not a push over.   
  
With a shrug Bobby motioned for them to come over. The FBI agents walked over hesitantly, looking down at the bowl full of ground up bone. Reid looked a little queasy but he said nothing. Sam felt bad for the kid, he had been through enough the past few days. Hopefully this would give him a piece of mind.   
  
Sam handed them each a copy of the incantation he’d had Bobby photocopy before he met them here. “When you read this, be sure to be exact. One wrong word could make this go south very quickly.” The fear on their faces made Sam turn his head to hide a smile. He wasn’t sure if they were afraid of messing up or of him, or very possibly both.  
  
Bobby grabbed a piece of chalk and drew the circle. He looked up at them when he finished and said “As soon as I start lining it with my blood you all need to start saying the words on that page. Say it in unison, say it clearly and enunciate each word.” He bent down and took the knife off the on ground. He pressed it to the inside of his palm in preparation.   
  
The group took a deep breath together and began to chant. Sam read clearly, well versed in Latin as he was, he had no troubles with pronouncing the words. As he said them, his eyes flit upward to see if anyone was having trouble. The words didn’t seem to be giving anyone trouble, which only made him curious. He would have thought that at least _someone_ would have been having a few issues!  There were none that he could see though and it gave him hope that maybe, just maybe this could happen.   
  
They came to the end of the chant as Bobby finished lining the circle and had sprinkled the powder around it as well. They all fell silent; the only sounds were the distant rumble of cars and the droning of the wind in their ears. Sam clutched the paper nervously, not sure what else needed to happen or if the Trickster should appear any minute now. He knew that summoning spells could have a bit of a delay depending on where the creature being summoned was.   
  
“Well look at you guys.” A mocking voice came from inside the circle. Sam looked up from his paper and focused on the figure inside. The Trickster stood there, his eyes laughing at them. “I didn’t think you would have the guts to try magic Spencer!” He said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Reid’s hand clenched into fists “Anything to get you off the streets. You’re hurting people and that needs to stop.”  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes “Fine, you guys can’t take a joke? Not my problem.”  
  
“Murder isn’t a joke!” Garcia fumed.   
  
He shrugged “Maybe not. I don’t really care; they’re all below me anyway.” He began to walk around the circle with a carefree attitude.  
  
“Why? Because you’re a monster?” Dean asked “Because you think you’re some kind of God?”  
  
The Trickster laughed and shook his head, “That’s right. You don’t know! Well I think I’ll just take my secrets to the grave then. I’m assuming you want to kill me, am I right?” He laughed again “I’d like to see you dumbasses try!”  
  
Dean pulled a stake from his pocket and twirled it in front of him, “Sorry to break it to you pal but, we got you. Your ass is ours.”  
  
“Dean, wait.” Castiel said behind him, taking a step forward. “I don’t think this is a Trickster.”  
  
Sam watched his brother drop the stake to his side and gave Castiel a confused look.  He walked up to Cas and said “What are you talking about? He came when we did the spell! He wouldn’t have if it wasn’t a Trickster.”  
  
Castiel glared at Dean “Did you ever think he did it to continue the ruse?”  
  
“I never had any reason until now to believe it wasn’t a Trickster!”  
  
Sam sat back on his heel and stared at the two. When they fought, it usually took awhile. They were both much too stubborn for their own goods. Castiel stared at Dean and shook his head “Dean do you think I would be saying anything if it was indeed a Trickster?”  
  
Dean sighed “Fine, what do you think it is Cas?”  
  
The angel turned to face Gabriel and said “It’s been awhile.”  
  
Gabriel shrugged “A few millennia. Didn’t see you there before. Trying to hide from your big brother Cas?”  
  
Sam let out a soft breath and Dean’s eyes went wide. The group of FBI agents stood there dumbfounded. Sam didn’t blame them, they didn’t have a clue what Cas was and that the Trickster wasn’t what they thought. Except for Reid at least, who had a vague idea.   
  
“I wasn’t hiding, I was observing. I didn’t think it’d be you who they were trying to catch!” Castiel said angrily “I thought you were dead, No one’s heard from you in forever Gabriel.”  
  
Dean let out a snort “Wait, Gabriel? As in...Gabriel? The archangel?”   
  
“Yeah, got a problem with that buddy?”  Gabriel asked.   
  
“No but...You’re... You’re in an angel?”  Dean questioned, still unbelieving what he was hearing.   
  
Sam nodded and patted Dean’s back comfortingly. He debated telling Dean that he already knew but thought better of it. If Dean found out he already knew he would be pissed. The whole spell was pointless, sure it had gotten Gabriel to them but the circle wouldn’t hold him. Not anymore and he wouldn’t have to pretend.   
  
Gabriel shrugged and lifted his arms into the air “In the flesh!” He paused “Or in my vessel’s flesh, either way here I am.” He looked over at the FBI agents who were standing there wide eyed in confusion and slight horror. “Yes, I am an angel. Suck it up guys. No we are not fluffy harp playing people with wings. Yes I have been killing douche bags as a Trickster. Long story that I do not intend to tell.”  
  
Hotchner stepped forward and looked at the Winchesters “Is this some kind of joke?”  
  
“I wish.” Dean muttered.  
  
“You mean... There are... Angels?!?” Hotch asked looking at Gabriel in surprise. He glanced at Castiel “Him too?”  
  
“Yeah. He’s the least annoying out of them all.” Dean said looking at Cas and then back at the agent. “I know it’s a lot to take in, trust me I know. Right now though we need to figure out what to do with this asshole.”   
  
“Watch your tongue boy.” Gabriel whispered dangerously.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk around the circle. “There’s only one way to be sure you won’t fly out and smite us. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and began dropping it around the circle. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he made to run out, Dean pulled a match box from his pocket and dropped it on the oil before he could run out. “Holy fire.”  
  
“Damn it.” Gabriel groaned and clapped his hands together “I must say, you boys are prepared for anything.”  
  
Sam smirked “In the job description.”  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and took a seat in the circle “Well, I’m guessing we’re going to be here for awhile. You know, while you two boneheads figure out what to do.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. “What do we do with him now?”   
  
Castiel stepped up “He’s my brother, don’t I get a say?”   
  
The brothers looked at the angel. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, feet planted firmly into the ground. For the first time in awhile Sam actually felt afraid of him. Sam nodded and looked at Cas “Of course you do.”   
  
The angel faced his brother and said “We’ll let you go Gabriel, but you can’t hurt anyone else. Leave town and don’t come back.”   
  
“So cold little brother.”  When Castiel didn’t say anything else Gabriel whistled softly and said “Fine, I’ll leave, you’ll never see me again. Does that work for you little brother? Never want to see me again?”   
  
Castiel turned away “I have my reasons.” And with that he disappeared.   
  



	12. Old Wounds

Castiel left the lot and sat on a bench in the nearby park. A frown is on his lips as he thinks of his brother. Of how Gabriel left him to fend for himself all those years ago, of how his brother said goodbye to him with a sad smile promising him it would be okay. All Castiel had to do was do as he was told and no harm would come to him. Listen to his superiors and fight well. Those were the only instructions he’d had for years.   
   
Now here he was. Hiding out as a Trickster and causing mayhem yet again. Just like back in Heaven, all the jokes he’d played on their brothers. Making Castiel laugh as he made fools out of them. A small smile overpowers the frown at the memories. Yes, those had been good times.  
  
He felt bitter now. He didn’t know what to do, on one hand he wanted to go and demand answers from Gabriel. On the other hand he wanted to leave town and never see him again. Both options weighed heavily on his mind. Castiel knew he should probably try and make amends with his brother. Gabriel could be helpful after all with the coming apocalypse. Though this whole mess was the reason he’d left home in the first place.  
  
Gabriel was probably incredibly angry at the Winchesters for starting the end of the world. Castiel looked out over the grassy field with a twinge of guilt; he’d left them there alone to fend for themselves against an angel. Oops. Gabriel had sworn to leave though, so maybe he wouldn’t bother the Winchesters at all. If he hurt any of the innocent humans there Castiel would be sure he paid. Now that he knew what his vessel looked like it would be easy to do so.  
  
Castiel stood hesitantly, debating whether or not he should go back. He finally decided against and flew off to the motel. He could talk to the boys and Bobby there. Castiel had to know what happened after he left and what their next move was. Now that Gabriel was taken care of they would be leaving town very quickly, there was no reason for them to stick around.  
  
Back at the motel he sat on a chair and waited patiently for the boys to show up. He thought back to his time as a fledgling in Heaven. The trials he’d had to undertake with his brothers. They weren’t always very kind to the younger ones. One of Castiel’s first memories was Balthazar and Gabriel playing catch with him. He’d curled into a ball, using his wings to cover his face. Trying to disappear but he hadn’t quite grasped the concept of flight yet at that point.  
  
Raphael had stopped them, telling them they were being children. They’d put Castiel down gently and he remembered unravelling his wings and stumbling around. His head spinning and his arms felt like they were going to fall off. His older brother had put his hand on his head and said “Get yourself together Castiel.”  
  
Ever since that day Castiel had repeated that phrase in his head over and over. He still did from time to time. He needed to stay in control of himself. He didn’t people got hurt, they always got hurt... His head sunk to his chest in shame. So many lives had been lost in the battles of Heaven because he messed up. Because he gave a wrong command. Raphael never let him forget any of them. The only thing he’d done right so far was drag Dean Winchester out of Hell. Even then he was failing at keeping them safe now. His family told he was a great leader and that they’d follow him anywhere, Castiel really wished they’d stop saying that.  
  
“Castiel,” A deep voice said and he looked up to see Raphael standing there.   
  
_Speak of the devil..._ Castiel thought with a small smile. He’d heard that phrase many times here on Earth and found it amusing. It was one he’d started using silently maybe a little too often.  
  
“Hello Brother.”  
  
“I have received word that you have found Gabriel.”  
  
Castiel blinked and raised an eyebrow “Word travels quickly it would appear. I only just discovered it was him.”   
  
Raphael smiled “I have eyes everywhere Castiel.”  
  
“So it would seem.”  Castiel replied with the slightest head shake “I suppose you have a request? Why else would you decide to come all the way down here among the mortals?”   
  
His brother narrowed his eyes at Castiel and stayed silent for a few moments. He looked around the small motel room with disgust. Defense arose in Castiel’s throat but Raphael didn’t give him time to say anything. He raised himself up to his full height and said “Bring your brother in. He has much to answer to. His actions against Heaven have not been taken lightly.”  
  
“What actions?” Castiel asked “All he did was leave. That is hardly a crime brother. Father didn’t mind at all.”  
  
“Who are you to speak for Father?”  
  
Castiel ducked his head “No one, I’m sorry.”  
  
Raphael nodded and said “I expect you to bring him to me within the next two days Castiel. Do not fail me.” His eyes carried a heavy warning and Castiel forced himself not to look away.  
  
He nodded his understanding and watched as Raphael nodded solemnly at him. He flew off to Heaven once more, what he was doing up there Castiel wasn’t sure. He’d taken control of the affairs of Heaven while Father was gone. He didn’t run it as nicely as Father had but Castiel couldn’t complain, after all it wasn’t like he was helping with the sudden crisis. He hardly had the right to complain.  
  
With his brother gone he sinks back into memory lane. All the times Raphael had looked down at him. Told him he was not good enough, pushed him past the limits he was capable of. There had been times when Castiel thought that maybe Gabriel had the right idea. The fighting between his siblings never got better or easier to deal with. If anything they increased. They fought over such petty things that little Castiel had to use all his self control not to point it out. Sometimes he thought they fought just for the sake of fighting.  
  
It was exhausting to listen to. Terrifying too, the amount of thunder claps Castiel had heard was enough to last him all of eternity and longer. That’s why he had been so happy when he’d gotten to leave for a bit. To take on a task no one else wanted. He’d gotten to save a righteous man from Hell. The first seal, the first time Cas had met Dean Winchester. He smiled, so much had happened since that day. He could hardly believe the things he’d gone through and learned. Cas would do anything for the Winchesters; they had shown him a new way. They weren’t like the other humans in the world; they were very loyal to each other almost on a terrifying level.   
  
Something was wrong between them right now though. Cas could sense it when he listened to them bicker. It was unnerving; they couldn’t lose faith in each other right now! There was too much at stake!   
  
Cas sighed and sat back down on the chair. He gazed around the motel room with a wide eyed expression. The room was full of papers stapled to the walls, tracking Gabriel’s movements. Clippings from legends hung around them. Guns were strewn around the beds, protection or just messiness he wasn’t sure. Knowing the boys it was probably for protection though.  
  
The door suddenly slams open and two tired Winchesters stumbled in with Bobby Singer behind them. Castiel stood up and greeted them warmly. Dean stared at him “Where the hell did you disappear to?”  
  
“I came here.” Castiel replied simply, assuming it was obvious.  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed “You left us alone with your psycho brother to just come meet us here? What if he’d attacked us?”  
  
Castiel raised an eyebrow “I know my brother Dean; I assure you he wouldn’t go back on his word. Did he leave?”  
  
“Yeah as soon as we put out the fire he vanished.” Dean glared “Much like you.”  
  
Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder “Leave him alone Dean. He just found out his brother wasn’t dead.”  There were the silent words of Sam knowing what that’s like left hanging in the air. Castiel gave the younger Winchester a saddened look. Of course Sam would be the empathetic one.  
  
Even if that wasn’t the full reason, Cas knew it was as good as any. He nodded in agreement with Sam’s statement and looked back at Dean. Dean was watching the two of them curiously but shook his head with a sad smile after a few moments. “Yeah okay, well the agents were a little suspicious of us after. I think they think we framed the whole thing. It’s time for us to get out of town now.”   
  
Cas nodded. He couldn’t leave yet but he knew that the boys had to leave right now. The agents would probably come for them soon; after all they had their jobs to do as well.  
  
The boys started packing and Bobby bade them goodbye, telling them to high tail it back to his place as soon as they could. Cas watched him leave, wondering if it was his time to go as well. He knew he needed to start the task his brother had given him soon. He needed to find out where Gabriel disappeared too. Knowing his brother he wouldn’t be far. He would watch and see what happened first; he never let anything go unfinished. Castiel’s threat wouldn’t hold him at bay for long.  
  
Dean looked up at Cas just standing there and arched an eyebrow at the angel “You gonna stand there like a rock, or what?”  
  
He blinked at the hunter and shook his head “I must go… If you need my assistance you know how to contact me.” And with that he flew off.  
  
Cas hated to leave the hunters again so soon but there was nothing more he could do for them. They were leaving town and didn’t need his assistance in that. He walked down the streets in the cool air, searching for signs of his brother. He tried calling out for him but Gabriel didn’t show. Cas hadn’t expected him to either.  
  
“Hey there baby bro.” Gabriel’s voice said from behind him.   
  
Cas spun around and found his older brother leaning lazily against the wall. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Wondering what it is he should say exactly. After all he was supposed to bring his brother in, there was no way Gabriel was just going to come quietly either.  
  
He fiddled with his fingers nervously for a moment before saying “I didn’t think you’d actually come.”  
  
“Of course I did; anything for my baby brother.” Gabriel said sarcastically. He stood up straight and walked over to Castiel “What do you want?”  
  
“I need you to come back to Heaven with me.”   
  
Gabriel stared at him “Need or demand?” Castiel didn’t respond he didn’t need to, Gabriel’s silence and slow nod told him Gabriel already knew the answer to his question. He let out a soft whistle and shook his head “So much for loyalty little bro.”  
  
“You lost it when you left Heaven.” Castiel said firmly.  
  
“So you’re loyal to those dick bags running our Father’s kingdom instead?”  
  
Castiel glared at him “It’s not like you’re doing anything to help!” He pointed an accusing finger at his brother “You left us alone! You left us to the mercy of those who _like_ violence!”  
  
Gabriel frowned “Left us, or left you?”  
  
Cas looked down at his feet and shakes his head. He can’t expect Gabriel to understand. He doesn’t care if he doesn’t. He just wanted to get this over with and go on about his life. He hated being caught in a between his brothers. He supposed this was how Gabriel felt before he left. Right now falling and siding with the humans. They were at least aware of their faults and didn’t believe themselves to be perfect. They just tried to their best and that was the most that could be asked of them. Humans had it so easy. It isn’t fair.  
  
“I’m not going with you Castiel. I’m not going to let you take me to my death.” Gabriel told him sternly. “Let me go, tell whoever sent you that I had already left and you couldn’t find me.”  
  
Castiel laughed “What? You think they aren’t watching us right now? If I let you go Raphael will probably kill me.” His eyes darkened “Is that what you want?”  
  
“No! Of course it isn’t.” Gabriel cried out “Come on Castiel, is that really what you think of me? Wow, how times change.”  
  
Castiel looked away and said “So, am I going to have to force you to come? OR are you going to come easily?” He forced himself to look back up at Gabriel who was pursing his lips bitterly. “I’m sorry Gabriel, I’m sorry this is what has to be done.”  
  
Gabriel shook his head “Don’t you see? It _doesn’t_ have to be this way. You don’t have to follow what that dick says! He doesn’t own you Castiel.”  
  
“You want me to disobey?” Castiel asked disbelievingly.  
  
“It isn’t disobeying brother, it’s thinking for yourself. Father didn’t give you this order. You owe Raphael nothing. When has he ever done something good for you?” Gabriel pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
Cas can’t answer. He didn’t want to admit it but his brother has a point. Raphael isn’t Father; he isn’t really in charge of Heaven. So why was Castiel blindly following him? The only answer he could come up with is the fact that that’s what he’s always been taught to do. That he must follow the orders of those above him. Maybe his brother had a point though; perhaps it was time for a change.   
  
“I’m going to find our Father Gabriel.” Castiel said clearing his throat and taking a step backward.   
  
Gabriel grinned at him “Good luck with that Castiel, really good luck. I’ll be around if you need me I guess but… Don’t rely on me too much.”  
  
Castiel shook his head “I understand brother.” He watched as Gabriel walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Castiel’s eyes and he smiled “I suppose you want to me where you’re going then?”  
  
“No, I can’t have you following me now can I?” Gabriel replied with a twinkle in his eyes. The look turned serious as he continued “Keep an eye on those boys, you hear? They’re idiots and need all the help they can get.”  
  
“You don’t give them enough credit.” Castiel said with a frown.  
  
Gabriel shrugged “Maybe not, but I have my reasons.” He patted his shoulder and hugged him awkwardly “It was good to see you again Castiel. Take care of yourself.”  
  
Castiel nodded “You too Gabriel.”  
  
His brother let him go and smiled at him. He disappeared and Castiel stood there alone for a few moments. Well, he was going to be punished. Raphael would’ve been watching that whole thing. It was time for him to disappear for a little bit. He would keep any eye on the boys but they would be with Bobby for a few days so it wouldn’t be as urgent at the moment. He could focus on trying to find his own way in the world now. Castiel refused to let someone else run his life anymore; it was time for him to take control. He isn’t sure how long he’d be able to hide from his brothers in Heaven but he would go for as long as he can.   
  
Silently, he thanked Gabriel. By running away he had given Castiel the chance at a better life. It was time for him to go after it.   



	13. Some Things Aren’t Meant To Be Known

When they finished packing Dean sat on his bed, thinking hard. There was one thing that was still bothering him. The fire that had been set in their last motel room, the one that almost killed his brother. They still didn’t know who set that. Dean was sure it hadn’t been Gabriel; the guy would’ve taken credit for it when they caught him. He didn’t like his work to go unrecognized. It had to be someone who knew they were here and who knew about the case they’d been working on.   
  
Sam was already asleep so Dean didn’t have to worry about answering any questions as he snuck out of the motel room. Bobby had already left for South Dakota again. They would be following suite the next day but there was something Dean wanted to do first.   
  
He got behind the wheel of the impala and drove off toward the bureau. He knew it was a risky move but he had to know if they knew something. At this point any lead they might have would be great. When they got back to Bobby’s they could start tracking down the son of a bitch who tried to kill them. Then again… They may not even be looking into it. Dean might have to figure this one out by himself.  
  
 No matter he could do that easily. They owed him and so, hopefully, their files would become available to him.   
  
He drove down the quickly darkening rode toward the bureau. The looming building came into view a few minutes later as he turned the corner. He gazed up at it accusingly and then turned into the parking lot. There were still a few lights on inside and he counted himself lucky that there were still people there. Probably those overachievers who wanted a raise or to impress the boss; whatever they were they had just become Dean’s best friend.  
  
Dean walked swiftly up to the front glass doors and flashed his fake ID at the front desk. No one bothered him as he walked through the building. Anyone who saw him just smiled kindly and went about their business. Dean looked after them suspiciously. Sure they were used to seeing him around but he was certain the FBI guys would’ve warned the people against them by now.  
  
When he came to Agent Hotchner’s office he knocked on the door firmly. He stood, waiting impatiently outside until a voice called for him to enter. Inside he found the agent sitting at his desk, a drink in front of him. There were files all over his desk and he looked defeated, drained and mostly confused.  
  
“Oh, it’s you.” He stated wearily.  
  
Dean smiled “Not happy to see me? I’m crushed.” He walked in and closed the door firmly behind him. A little added emphasis on the strength he had behind him. “I have a few questions for you, I hope that’s alright?” The tone in his voice told Hotch that he didn’t have a choice no matter how he felt about it.  
  
Hotchner sat back in his chair and swirled the liquid in his glass around. He motioned for Dean to sit, resigning himself to more insanity. Dean smirked as he sat and crossed his arms over his chest. They stared at each other for a good minute before the agent sighed “What can I help you with Winchester?”  
  
“I need the files you have on who set the fire at our motel.”   
  
“Files?”   
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at the agent “You are looking into it aren’t you? I mean someone tried to kill my brother!”  
  
The agent nodded slowly “True, but it wasn’t our main goal at the time. We just assumed it was the Trickster... Or the... the angel...” He trailed off and took a quick sip of his drink.  
  
Dean felt himself bristle “And we told you it wasn’t the Trickster!” He stood up angrily and crossed his arms over his chest “Isn’t it your job to do something?!?” He glared down at the agent who was shaking his head nervously. “Well? What have you got to say for yourself?”  
  
“Look Winchester, we owe you and your brother a lot for helping us with your problem but...” He looked towards the door “But you are also wanted criminals. I don’t know what you want us to do.”  
  
“Help. I need to find the son of a bitch who tried to kill my brother!” Dean exclaimed.  
  
Hotchner’s face darkened and he looked away from Dean. He organized the papers on his desk distractedly as he replied “If we do help you, you can’t be involved. Neither of you can. The people here are going to start asking questions if you’re still here and the case is obviously over.” He looked back up at Dean and sighed “We’ll do our best Winchester, but I don’t make any promises.”  
  
Dean crossed his arms and glared at him “And you call yourself the FBI.” He stood up and walked towards the door “Fine, if you won’t do anything. I will find out myself and trust me you won’t like my methods.”  
  
With that he walked out of the office and started towards the main door. He had almost reached it when a shy voice followed him towards it. Dean turned around and saw the Reid kid running down to meet him. Dean stopped and waited until he reached him.  
  
Reid smiled at him unsurely “What are you doing here? I thought you and Sam would be out of town by now.”   
  
Dean shook his head “We should be. But I need to find out who tried to kill my brother. Sam’s at the motel asleep right now, I thought maybe your boss would help me out since you know we saved your sorry asses.” Dean shrugged and looked toward the office window bitterly “No luck, seems that since I am a, you know, fugitive, I am not worth helping.”  
  
The young agent frowned and looked at Hotch’s office. He motioned with his head for Dean to follow him and led the way out the door. Dean glanced once more at the office and then followed the kid out quickly.  It would appear he did have some allies after all.  
  
Outside Reid walked far from the building until they were in front of Dean’s car. Reid stood there waiting expectantly and Dean grinned. He unlocked the door and the two got in. Despite his offer to help Reid seemed a little nervous to be in the car with him. Dean had to admit that the kid was braver than he had originally given him credit for. It took a lot of guts to one, disobey your boss and two get in the same car as an accused murder. Even if those charges were false.  
  
They sped through town, Reid giving him non detailed directions about where he needed to go. Dean didn’t recognize where they were at all. Not that he had been in Virginia very much but still this part looked sketchy. Not the kind of place Dean thought the innocent looking kid would know about.   
  
A shady dark windowed building came into view and Reid told Dean to park in front of it. Dean shut off the engine and gazed up at the creepy building. It looked to be falling apart; pieces of brick littered the ground. There was graffiti all over the bricks and the front door which was made out of touch looking steel or iron. A few windows had glass missing and he sighed. What the hell was Reid thinking taking him here? What could possibly be here that could help them?   
  
Without a second thought Reid got out of the car and strides toward the door. He glanced around wearily but didn’t break speed. Dean had no choice but to get out and follow the kid up to the front door.   
  
Reid knocked confidently. An echoing sound began ringing down the street and in the empty building. Dean didn’t say anything but he reached for the gun in his waist band. The door opened with a loud scraping noise and woman with dark spiked hair appeared on the other side. She was in full leather and Dean could see an array of tattoos lining her arms. She looked Reid over and smiled amiably; stepping out of the way she allowed them entrance.  
  
He walked in and Dean followed close behind. Okay, so Reid was obviously friends with these people so that meant they couldn’t be that bad. Right?  
  
They walked until they came to a wood panel door, the nicest looking door in the place Dean noted silently. Reid gave a knock and it swung open right away. Inside Dean saw a red carpet leading to a table with a silk cover over top of it. He raised an eyebrow at Reid who put a finger to his lips. Dean nodded slowly and followed him into the room.   
  
The wallpaper that was around them had moons and stars painted into constellations on it. Dean smiled they were in what was probably a psychic’s house.   
  
Looking at Reid he said “You don’t seem like the type who believes in psychics.”   
  
“I don’t.” Reid replied softly “This isn’t a psychic Dean. We busted her for fraud years ago.” He took a seat at the table and motioned for Dean to do the same, “She is good at what she does though. She used to scam people for money and then run but lately she’s found a... A new route shall we say? She found herself a fairly decent hacker and uses them to find any information she may need. She makes sure to know what her customer wants before she gives a sitting.”  
  
Dean nodded, that was definitely impressive. “Still scamming though.” He pointed out.   
  
Reid shrugged “True, but you know she’s helped me out a few times. I know I can always go to Garcia but there are some things I don’t want the team to know.”  
  
“I thought you guys were like a family.” Dean said in confusion.  
  
“Sure, but even in families you keep secrets from each other.”  
  
Dean only knew that too well. Reid didn’t seem to think there was a problem with keeping secrets from his family though. Maybe, maybe at times it wasn’t a bad thing... He shook his head, no there was a difference between keeping a secret like this and a secret of seeing a demon and drinking demon blood.  
  
They sat at the table and waited for a few more minutes in silence. Dean was beginning to think that no one was coming when a previously hidden curtain of beads announced the arrival of someone. Dean looked up to see a woman with long dark hair and a flowing red dress on. She had beads and gems hanging from her forehead and her eyes were a dark undistinguishable colour.   
  
She sees them sitting at the table and her face breaks into a friendly smile. She strides toward Reid and he stands to greet. He holds out his hand but she engulfs him into a tight hug. Dean chuckles as Reid lets out a short “humph” and hugs her back.  
  
When she pulled away she looked over at Dean and said “Are you going to introduce me to your good looking friend Spence?”  
  
Reid smiled and said “Amelia, this is Dean Winchester. He recently helped us on a case and so I owe him a favour.”  
  
“Great,” She paused and studied the hunter closely “Hold on, Winchester? As in Dean Winchester the hunter wanted by the FBI Dean Winchester?”  
  
“Didn’t realize how famous I was.” Dean replied with a smirk. “Yes I am that Dean Winchester.”  
  
The “psychic” grinned at him and held out her hand “I have read a lot about you Dean Winchester. You are quite the topic online.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
Amelia smiled sheepishly “Secrets Mr. Winchester.” She straightened and motioned for them to take their seats again “Now, what can I do for you boys?”  
  
Reid looked over at Dean and he took a breath before explaining. “Someone tried to kill my brother. I know it wasn’t the thing we were tracking too. It just wasn’t his style. The FBI are dicks and won’t help me find the person responsible. Reid says you have ways of finding out who did it.”  
  
“Ooh Spencer, are you giving out my secrets again?” She asked him smiling softly. Dean watched the boy go a dark red and looked away. She grinned at him and turned back to Dean “Spencer is right I can help you. However I do not work for free.”  
  
“Fine, what’s the fee?” He asked, leaning back in his chair. He hadn’t expected it to be free if he was perfectly honest. However he thought at least Reid would help out a bit. Didn’t look like it though, again not really surprising he supposed.  
  
Amelia grinned wider and said “Let’s say...100$? I have to pay my hacker too.”  
  
Dean glared at her but managed to find the money. There was a game of pool gone though. Amelia took the money happily and counted the bills. Dean stared in annoyance but waited until she was satisfied. After a few long minutes she put the money on the table and looked back up at him “Lovely doing business with you Dean. I will contact you the moment I know anything.”   
  
“How long will that be?”  
  
“If my source is feeling good today? A couple hours. If not a day at the most.” She replied with that same secret grin.  
  
Dean nodded slowly “How will you contact me?”  
  
She smiled again “Secrets Dean, secrets.”  


Dean sat in the impala a few hours later with Reid beside him. They were in a grocery store parking lot and Dean had his music blasting out of the speakers. Every so often Reid would cringe but he didn’t complain and so Dean gave him points for that.  
  
They had driven around town for an hour and after that Dean had decided to stop wasting his gas and parked here. Reid hadn’t said a thing and so he assumed that he wanted to stay with him. To be honest Dean was grateful for the company. He didn’t really want to sit here alone and wait. Even if Reid refused to talk to him it was better than nothing.  
  
When Dean was starting to think he needed to go back to the motel and return Reid to the bureau, his private phone began to ring. Dean jumped in surprise and stared at it in confusion for a few minutes. Reid smiled and shook his head.   
  
Dean put the phone to his ear and answered it with a hesitant “Hello?”  
  
“Excellent I knew this was the right line.” Amelia’s voice said from the other side. “SEE? I TOLD YOU!  
 She yelled to someone Dean assumed was behind her “Anyway, we found them.” Someone cleared their throat loudly in the background “I mean my friend here did it.”  
  
Rolling his eyes Dean said “Okay, what exactly did she find?”  
  
“The arsonist you are searching for his a red head. She looked kinda short from the tapes.” Amelia said with a shrug “There were a few others with her; they were just behind her watching. A bald guy in a suit and a another tall black guy.” She went silent “You get weird people on your ass Winchester.”   
  
Dean groaned. He knew exactly who they were. Anna, Zachariah and Raphael from the sounds of it. He had never met Raphael but Cas had complained about him enough. The only part of this that didn’t make sense was the fact that Anna was working with those dicks. Sure he knew she didn’t like Sam that much but he had thought she hated the angels more. He shook his head maybe she’d been captured by them and forced to do their dirty work? Whatever the reason he was going to kill all of them.  
  
“Thanks Amelia, the help means a lot.” Dean said.  
  
“Glad to help. Say hi to Spencer for me.” She paused “Dean? Stay safe I don’t know what kind of shit you’ve gotten yourself into but you might want to lay off this one. That girl lit the fire without a match or anything.”   
  
With a small smile Dean replied “Thanks Amelia, I’ll keep that in mind.” With that he hung up and ran a hand over his face. “Great, just great...” He groaned.   
  
Reid raised an eyebrow at him “Bad news?”  
  
“The worst,” Dean replied he put his phone in the cup holder beside him. “I can’t do anything about the fire starter right now.” He gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot back onto the main road.   
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Angels.” He stated simply “Not to worry though, I plan on killing those sons of bitches soon. Very soon in fact.”   
  
Reid relapsed into silence again for a few minutes before asking “I don’t get it, why would angels want to kill your brother?”  
  
Dean sighed in frustration “It’s a long story. Basically we started the apocalypse and now Michael and Lucifer need us to make it happen.” He looked over to see Reid staring at him in horror. Okay so maybe that was a little much to tell the poor kid. “Like I said, long story.”  
  
The agent slowly nodded and said nothing more. He sat tensely and much more awkwardly in the passenger seat. Dean instantly regretted telling the kid the world was ending. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to say though. There was no reason to lie to him. He deserved to know the truth after all.   
  
When they reached the bureau’s building it was closed up tight, all lights off. Dean parked and waited for Reid to leave. The agent took a deep breath and said “Glad I could help, maybe I’ll see you around some time.”  
  
“Don’t count on it.” Dean replied.  
  
“I figured.” He said while he opened the door and started to get out.   
  
“Oh, Reid.” Dean called after him before the door closed. The agent turned around, “Don’t tell anyone what I told you okay? It’ll cause mass panic or you’ll be tossed in a loony bin. And trust me those are not fun.”  
  
Reid nodded “I know, I won’t be telling anyone. Goodbye Dean Winchester.”  
   
Dean waved and drove off back to the motel.  
  
The road stretched out in front of him and he debated going to a bar for a drink, maybe a quick hook up. But he was tired and there was a lot to talk about with Sam. They would have to be out of there by tomorrow morning if they wanted to escape the authorities AND the angels now.   
  
Some days he wished he could just move to Europe or something. No one would know who they were over there and he could start over. New name, new monsters and new people. Then he came back to Earth and realized he couldn’t leave Sam and Bobby. That the angels would still find him there and running from his problems has only ever made them bigger.  
  
The motel came up on his right and he turns into it. He shuts off the engine and sits in the car for a few minutes. He didn’t want to go back into the room; he knows he won’t be getting any sleep anyway. Dean sighed; he could go and pack so they could just leave right away tomorrow. It would be better than just sitting out here and accomplishing nothing.   
  
Opening his door he locked his baby back up and opened the motel room door. Inside Sam was sprawled on his bed still fast asleep. He hadn’t noticed his brother’s absence at all.   
  
Dean began to pack silently as the sun began to rise on the horizon slowly. He stripped the walls of their papers and made sure they had cleared out everything. He yawned loudly and decided Sam would have to drive them out of town. He could sleep in the car while they made their escape.   
  
The sun rose fully in the sky and Dean shook his brother awake “Come on Sam, we gotta go. Right now.”  
  
Sam groaned and sat up “What why?”  
  
“If we don’t the angels will be back and we are going to have some big problems.” He threw his brother’s stuff into his bag and slung them both over his shoulder. “Look I know who set the fire and we need to leave now or else they may come back.”   
  
Sam crossed his arms “You think angels did it?”  
  
Groaning Dean replied “I know they did! Now come on, if you must know I’ll explain on the way. Can we please just get out of here? I don’t want the damn FBI on our asses either.”  
  
With a nod Sam followed his brother out. He dropped the keys off at the office and then got into the driver’s seat. He widened his eyes at his brother but Dean just motioned for him to drive and drive fast. Sam gunned the engine without another word and sped off out of Quantico, Virginia. They had no clear destination in mind but this was better than being caught.   
  
Dean closed his eyes and began to nod off to sleep, he could explain to Sam once his brain would fully function again. He let his brain nod off but before it did his last thought was _We’ll never be able to get them off our backs..._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please comment and I will seriously consider what I can do for a sequel. I will probably put more ships in it too. ;) 
> 
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like so far! I will be speed posting this one because it is already finished so no more notes till the last chapter.


End file.
